


Thank You for Your Loyalty Sir

by ELStogs



Series: What Happens When the Fastest Man Alive Collides with the Overdramatic, Badass Bat [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DC Animated Universe, DC Cinematic Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: But why not?, I'm not sure where this came from, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mind Control, Sneaky Bruce, dark themes, hotel au, not with our boys, oblivious wally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:23:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9353990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELStogs/pseuds/ELStogs
Summary: After a fortunate meeting, Wally West ends up working as a Front Desk associate at a Marriott Hotel and gets stuck in a challenging week. On one side, he has the League work and the sexual/not sexual tension with Batman during an intense case of a couple of kidnapped girls, and the other side has him playing a game of cat and mouse with the Billionaire Playboy, Bruce Wayne.While Wally is trying to figure out how to play both games, Bruce gets to play both as he falls even harder for the speedster, despite the hope that a fling with Bruce Wayne will get Wally out of his system. Alfred always said he was crap with relationships.





	1. Day Zero: Meetings and Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not positive where I'm going with this. Really have no clue. I got a job at a Marriott hotel and a plot bunny happened and now I'm doing it. This is the first time I've written anything more than a one shot, fanfic wise, so I'm not used to writing "not my" characters for a long time, but I'm gonna give this a go. Chapter one was written from my phone on Google Doc because my computer was acting up and I don't think its perfect. Any suggestions for writing Wally are welcome. I'm comfortable writing Bruce, but Wally is new territory for me. Rip it apart for me, I want to make this good.

One thing everyone can agree on is that Wally West is a dedicated hero. He constantly puts in 110%, either in Central City or working in the Justice League. Still, the young man couldn't help but feel discouraged on this particular day. Conquerors from Apokalypse made their way to earth and decided to ransack Central City. Naturally, the League joined the Flash in his city to help, but they ended up taking over when a blast sent Flash and a civilian he was trying to protect through a wall. The man was fine, just a few bruises, but Flash’s leg had broken in the hit. Wally knew it'd be healed in a couple days, but he hated that he had to sit and let others save his city.

“I.. thank you Flash… I thought I was a dead man.” The man speaks up from behind Flash who, despite his leg, still watched the opening for any threats. “I'm Tim, Tim Richter.” Flash turns to smile at the man.

“It's good to meet you Tim. Really. I'm glad I could pull you out at least”

“You do more than that everyday around here Flash. We're grateful.” Tim clears his throat slightly, flinching when he hears a crash from outside. “Listen, it may be small to you, but you saved my life today. If there's anything I can do for you, please let me know.” He holds out a small buisness card for a large hotel in the city, stating he's the manager. “It's not a lot, but if you ever need anything you think I could do, give me a call. Or just drop by.”

“Your life isn't small Tim.” Wally smiles more fully, taking the card. “No life is small dude. Still, thank you. I'll let you know if I need something. I promise”

Another crash resonates through the building and, through the hole in the wall, the two see Batman land hard on the ground, one of the invaders below his feet. The Bat flips into a softer landing for himself and the alien stays down, out cold. Wally gets a blank look on his face and turns back to Tim.

“See, that's not fair. How does he do that?” Wally exclaimed, jokingly frustrated. Tim responds with a smile, calmed down now that he knows he's safe.

********************

A few months had passed and Wally had healed well and hero business continued on as usual. That said, civilian business stayed the same too. Wally was a freelance mechanic to compensate with the hero side of his life, but that wasn't always reliable for a paycheck.

That reality really hit the redhead when he woke up and saw two ketchup packets in his fridge and 78 cents in his bank account. If he beamed up to the watchtower, he knew he'd be able to get a meal, but not without question. He didn't want people knowing that he was this down on his luck.

The speedster let out a sigh and started looking through his folder of emergency contacts. Nightwing and Arsenal were a no go because he already owed them money and, in Nightwing’s case, he didn't know where the younger man got it. Oliver would treat him like a charity case. John would scold him. Tim? Tim Richter? Spring Hill Suites manager. Why does he have this card? The memory of the attack came back to him. Tim was the nice guy.

Suddenly, Wally got a crazy idea. Tim was a solid guy and offered to help if he needed it…. What if he could work at the hotel in the city? Tim would know that his schedule is crazy and can adjust to it, he'd just have to know that Wally is Flash. It's crazy enough that it just might work.

In pure Wally fashion, he didn't hesitate before running off to the hotel.

********************

After a month of training under Tim, Wally was set to work night shifts with the other employee who was told about his “volunteer work,” Ashley Goddard. Now came the daunting task of confirming the new league schedule with Batman. He made sure to wait until an empty day at the Watchtower (quiet so Bats wouldn't be as annoyed), around lunch time (so whoever was here wouldn't be bothering Bats), and that he was alone in the monitor bay (so he might get a glimpse of nice Bats who doesn't have to intimidate everyone). The plan is foolproof (he hopes).

Flash zips into the monitor bay, closing the door behind him, and sitting on the chair beside the bat in a matter of seconds. There's suddenly a steaming thermos of coffee and an empty flash mug in front of him on the console. Batman glances over at the younger man, nodding in the only thanks he'll give, before turning back to the screen.

“Flash.” His voice was it's normal calm, relaxed even, and it sent Flash’s heart soaring. It's rare to get Batman like this, he should enjoy it while it lasts.

“Hey Bats. I get you're busy and all, but do you think that maybe we can edit my normal schedule up here?” He accented the unusually calm and professional tone with a blinding “Flash Smile,” causing the bat to raise his eyebrow (he thinks.. he couldn't know for sure with the whole mask thing, but it looks like Bats did).

“What do you want to change Flash? And I'll need a reason.” Batman pours coffee into the mug, stilling when he takes a sip from it. “Hazelnut syrup?”

“Yeah. You're sneaky about it, but when the coffee is super strong you put some in so it's not so bitter.” Flash flushes slightly under his mask, rubbing the back of his neck at Batman's gaze. Despite the stony facade, in moments like these when the mask softens and a glimpse of the man from beneath the mask can be seen, Flash feels like a crushing teenager. Whoever that man is, he's warm. Not warm like a fireplace, but like hot coals that are close to burning, just not quite there.

The corner of Batman's mouth twitches upward, revealing that warmth that Wally feels like is reserved only for him. The warmth is there and almost burning him. It's dangerous, but he can't help but think it's sexy. Flash almost misses when Batman nods for him to keep going, his heart soaring at how those white lenses are focused on him.

“Yeah, but I got a steady job and I'll be working nights. So I'll need to be put on emergencies only from 8pm to 8am. That way I can work and sleep and still cover Central. My boss is privy to the whole hero thing so he gets that I'll need to speed out, but I kinda need the steady income.” Wally starts speeding through his words, the steady gaze making him nervous. He lets out a breath when Batman nods.

“That can be arranged easily Flash. We're you having financial issues? You know you can talk to the council about any financial issues. The League can cover expenses.” Wally thinks he hears genuine concern in his voice.

“Aww, you worried about me Bats? I'm touched.” Flash smirks and decides to take a risk, pressing his knee into the side of the older man's thigh flirtatiously. “But I'm okay Bats. I want to support myself.”

“I'm not sure I see what you're implying Flash.” A small smirk reaches Batman's lips and he keeps the contact between their legs. Flash’s eyes go wide from beneath the cowl and he clears his throat, taking a deep breath before hooking his leg completely with the armored one.

“I was implying a lack of visibility on sexy speedsters.”

“Then you must be mistaken.” He finally breaks the gaze to look back up at the screens, directing some teams in a new direction. “I'll change your schedule while I'm up here. If that's all, I really should get back to work.”

Wally pulls his leg back, stunned at the return of the cold. However, he knew the heat wouldn't last. It never did. He stood up, not losing his smile.

“You're the best Bats. I owe you one.” He speeds from the room in a crackle of lightning, but not before he catches his companion saying “I'll hold you to that.” The best and worst part of this little crush is how it's both returned and hopeless at the same time. Flash could only hope that one day he'd wear the older man down enough to get himself plowed into a mattress by the dangerous bat.

********************

Bruce smirks behind another sip of his coffee when Wally speeds away. He knew he shouldn't allow himself to be so affected by the younger man's flirting, but it had been awhile since he was in bed with someone and didn't have to hold back. Still, he knew he shouldn't push this. Despite that knowledge, he couldn't understand why he was searching through Central City to see where he was now employed. A normal man would call this obsessive. Bruce could call this obsessive. Dick and Jason were never allowed to know the extent of this, they'd never let him live it down. If he was honest with himself, neither would Alfred, but the man knows everything.

Spring Hill. A Marriott hotel. Bruce Wayne is a Marriott member. Batman shakes his head, trying to ignore the Wayne office within walking distance from the place. He was not doing this. Wally’s only four years older than Dick. He's ten years older than the redhead. It's weird. It's creepy. And the reservations are booked for the meetings up there, Bruce, Luscus, and three more board members. A week in Central. He'll have to have the rest take over Gotham with Dick in charge.

Bruce rubs his temples over the cowl. He's an idiot. There is no way this will end well.

********************

“Hey Ash, we have four Bruce Waynes checking in tonight.” Wally looks at the other redhead beside him, making the keys for the mobile check ins.

“We've got a big Wayne office nearby. The company's high up people will just travel under their boss’ name. If it's mobile, it's not him. So don't get excited.” The girl smiles brightly, helping make the keys for mobile check ins and Platinum Guests. “They'll show up later and won't spend a lot of time here.”

Wally nods, readying for another quiet night. The job is easy enough, just checking in business people and keeping fresh coffee. He looks over the keys and raises his eyebrow at a fifth Wayne. “What about that one?”

“That's the wildcard. It might be the Prince of Gotham himself. If it is, we just keep his stay on the down low.” Ashley smiles reassuringly. “Just do what you always do.”

********************

Wally is fucked, and he didn't think in the fun way. Getting out of a sleek black car at 12:17 is Bruce fucking Wayne. Ashley is God knows where and Wayne is walking in the door.

“Hello. I have a registration. Wayne.” He leans against the counter, smiling to Wally.

“Right. Obvious. You're a Platinum member, thank you for your loyalty Sir, and you're the last one of your group to arrive. You'll be on the first floor as per your request.” Wally’s voice is shaking slightly with nerves and fighting to keep his speed in check. The man said six words to him, and he already feels the burn. It's just as good as Bats.

“Right, thank you Wally.” The redhead stills and stares up at Bruce in amazed confusion, blushing when the older man chuckles. “Nametag, Wally. You have a nametag on.”

“Right. That makes more sense than psychic Billionaire.” Wally is still flushed when he hands the man his keys. “Do you need any help with your bags Mr Wayne?”

“I'll manage, but please, just call me Bruce. And make sure no one services my room. I'll come down here in the evenings for any new supplies I need.”

“Can do Bruce. I can't wait to see you tomorrow evening.” He flushes again, mentally beating himself up for making a fool of himself (come on Wally).

Bruce smirks and leans over the counter, his face getting close to Wally’s. “Neither can I Wally. Goodnight”

Wally watches as the billionaire walks off to his room, his eyes wide. Did that just happen? Did the billionaire playboy just flirt with him? It'd be criminal not to try. Either way, Wally was definitely fucked.

********************

Bruce settles into the hotel room, setting up a laptop with a link back to the batcave so he can monitor his team. Thoughts of the redhead couldn't leave his mind. He's an idiot for even trying this, but one thought couldn't leave his mind. He's fucked.


	2. Day One: Mission Briefing and Dates? (Not Dates?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! I found a plot! Also, this plot might get kinda disturbing in later chapters, so I'll keep the warnings updated. And updating might be a smidge slow because college is killer.
> 
> As always, please let me know if you see some glaring issues because this is all me, no beta or anything. And let me know what you think!

Bruce had stayed awake through the night, monitoring his team from his laptop and getting updates from Dick about a case he was pursuing with Tim and Damian. Barbara had gotten stitched up by Alfred because of a rogue knife from a mugger, but she was fine (images from the camera in her mask had Bruce almost feeling worse for the mugger). All in all, it was an easy night and they survived well without him. He knew they would deep down, but he'd always keep an eye out. No matter how well he trained them and how good they all were, a rogue clown wouldn't hesitate to take their life. If he started raising his head, he could be back in the city within the hour.

The laptop is pushed shut and Bruce falls to the floor into some push up reps, the beginning of a quick morning workout as he runs over his schedule. A meeting at nine about the Central City branch of the Wayne Foundation, watchtower for a council meeting and a run through of the Watchtower Security, dinner with some of the office heads here, and maybe a redhead for desert. He pauses, halfway through the push up, and shakes his head. None of that. He can't keep doing that. This shouldn't happen (then why are you staying at the hotel he works at when Luscus could have done this on his own). Being right more often than not is stressful.

Four cups of coffee later, and Bruce was making his way to the local offices. Walking through Central City is far from what he's used to. While Gotham knows him and he feels safe there, Central is warm. The people are open and smiling in a different way. Gotham people smile and wave because they know him, Gotham will defend Gotham and whatnot. Central was full of smiles for everyone. While an interesting change, Bruce found it jarring.

He steps inside a coffee shop outside the office when his eyes are drawn to a red headed young man. If he thought Wally knew who he was, he'd assume the younger man was following him.

“One large black coffee with a shot of hazelnut syrup.” He smiles at the young barista as he pays, his lips curling into more of a smirk when he sees Wally turn towards him in the reflection of the napkin dispenser.

“I have a friend who gets the same thing.” His smile would be blinding had it come from anyone else, but from Wally, it felt welcoming.

“Is that so? Your friend has good taste.” Bruce turns to the other man. “Did you just get off?”

“Nah, I went home and got a couple hours sleep. This place just has the best coffee in all Central.” Wally nods to his table, leading the older man to sit with him. “You never said why you're in town? Just business?”

“That's how it goes.” Bruce chuckles, taking a sip of his coffee before smirking slightly. “But I do have a free day tomorrow, nothing on the agenda. I was hoping to find someone to show me around the city. I've never been here before and I like finding good local spots.” His eyebrow goes up in the silent question. Wally’s smile is almost answer enough.

“I'd love to! I got a really good lunch spot and we could go to this beautiful park and…” He pauses, his grin growing. “Well, I'll leave some stuff for a surprise.”

“I can't wait.” Bruce reluctantly checks his watch, knowing he has to get to work. “I unfortunately have to go, but let's meet here at nine tomorrow?” The older man writes his number on a napkin, making sure his handwriting is visibly neater than the fast scrawl that Flash is used to seeing from Batman.

“Nine sounds great to me. I'll see you then. Maybe tonight too, if you stop by the front desk.” It isn't hard to catch the hopeful undertone in Wally’s voice.

“I'll try. Have a good day Wally.” Bruce turns away, needing to walk a little faster up the stairs of the office building to make the meeting. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he could hear the Bat telling him it was hopeless, that bringing romance into his life will only lead to heartbreak, that it only ever had in the past (Selina’s games, Talia’s betrayal, and Diana's disappointment), that the family he had was painful enough sometimes. However, as he walked into the meeting room and sat beside Luscus, another voice that sounded suspiciously like Alfred was silencing the Bat, reminding him that the positives that came from those heartbreaks (a friend, a son, and someone else he could trust with his family) made everything worth it.

********************

He has a date with Bruce Wayne. Well, not a ‘date’ per say, but an ‘almost date.’ That's still pretty good. The Flash speeds through Central City, making sure it's peaceful as usual and stopping to assist a few locals with what he could: home repair, car washing, and even one kid whose cat was actually stuck in a tree (barely ever actually happens). Once a third pass through is made, he taps the comlink in his ear.

“Hey J’onn? Watchtower, party of one.” Before he's even finished with his sentence, Wally feels the teleporter latch onto him and before long, he's looking over the crowded Watchtower.

“Flash, you say the same thing every time. I'll be genuinely surprised when it becomes ‘party of two’.” The Martian floats down from the central hub, smiling at his young friend. “You seem to be in good spirits.”

“It's been a good day J’onn. I might have a date tomorrow.” Wally falls into an easy pace with his friend as they walk together to the conference room. “He seems like a good guy. And if it's not a date, he'd be a fun friend.”

“Ever the optimist. Do you humans not specify romantic interest?” Wally laughs in response, shrugging slightly.

“It depends on the situation, and stage of the relationship really. I just met this guy, so we're still in this flirty, getting to know each other stage. So it could go either way.” Wally has always done well explaining human culture to J’onn, understanding that he didn't seek it out like the other aliens in the League.

“It seems a little redundant. Why would one not just say what they want?” J’onn glances at Wally curiously.

“Because…” Wally shrugs. “Most people aren't sure what they want in the beginning. This is humanity's way of figuring that out. That make sense.”

“Very much so Flash.” J’onn gives him a rare smile as they step into the conference room. “Thank you.”

“Anytime.” Flash smiles out at the rest of the council. Shayera and John were sitting at their seats, discussing something quietly. Bats, Supes, and Diana's were bent over a file, probably something important.

Flash zipped to the couple and sat in his chair beside them, catching the tail end of their discussion over their last mission.

“Hey Shay? Do you think we could talk about a thing after the meeting? I might need some help with something.” His leg vibrates quietly when he speaks, causing the winged woman to smile at her friend.

“I'd love to. Can I know what the thing is?” Shayera leans back in her chair, all confidence and strength, as she looks at her younger friend.

“I'll tell you everything after the meeting. Don't worry Shay, it's a good thing.” Flash stops speaking at the sound of Superman clearing his throat. Each member of the council was in their seat, ready to begin the meeting.

“Okay, today's meeting if more of a mission roster for us on the council.” Superman spoke out to the table with a weary smile, looking about as tired as he sounded. “Did anyone watch the news this morning?”

“I caught part of it, that senator's daughter right?” John sat up importantly, falling completely into ‘soldier mode.’ Shayera looks to them curiously.

“I must have missed it. What happened?” She sets her mace on the table as she speaks.

“A California Senator's daughter was kidnapped. Like a fool, he kept this hidden from all but a few law enforcement until a threat was delivered and another little girl was stolen.” Diana's response was filled with barely restrained anger, her hand clenched into a fist on the table.

“Indeed, it was a grave mistake.” J’onn’s response is solemn before his voice firms. “However, we cannot change the past.”

“We can only find the two missing girls.” Superman nods in approval towards the Martian. “While we don't have a lot of leads that connect to any old faces who would pull something like this, but Batman might have something.”

Batman activated the central panel on the table, displaying several files in front of the heroes. The most prominent is of a well dressed man, many pictures in his file showing him at society events, a few with him speaking to Lex Luthor. Wally couldn't help but think of his maybe-date for tomorrow, wondering who Bruce Wayne works with.

“This is Anthony Bressi, former resident of Gotham and a low level crime boss. He made a fair share in Gotham and used his earnings to make a name for himself as a socialite in other major cities. He's not intelligent and doesn't pretend to be, and that was the key to his survival against much more dangerous people. He keeps his work quiet, hiring men to do the dirty work for him while he can collect cash. He's also had negative encounters with both senators in the past.” Batman looks around the League as he speaks, occasionally pulling up pictures from the digital file as examples. Wally’s stomach turns when he sees the image of a gutted teenage girl in a Gotham alleyway. “He's careful to keep his hands clean so he's never been convicted, but I wouldn't put it past him to get arrogant when a big price tag is put in front of him. This type of thing is in his history as is.” The Bat’s voice turns solemn at that last comment, implying similar pictures in that file that he simply hasn't pulled up.

“Alright, he's the main suspect and he's out of Gotham. Makes it easier for the rest of us to work.” John stays all business, but his voice turns soft.

“Yes. It also leaves him vulnerable. He's used to Gotham, he'll make more mistakes out of his element.” Batman brings more files to the forefront, many of which are well known villains. “These are a few associates of his, mainly the ones who could cause us some trouble. He's been seen recently with Parasite and Killer Frost,” their two pictures come up, “But the one that troubles me is Deathstroke, aka Slade Wilson. It's been awhile since they had any contact, but he is a master tactician and assassin that the League as a whole doesn't have much experience with.”

“I have some.” Wally speaks up, remembering a time when he was Kid Flash and fighting Slade Wilson with the Teen Titans. “Not enough experience to be an expert or anything, but Bats is right. Slade is bad news. He's a good fighter, no powers or anything, but they don't really matter when you're fighting him because he has a plan for whatever could come at him. Kinda like Bats.” Flash meets Batman's gaze, noting the small smirk on his lips.

“Exactly.” Superman nods as he speaks. “We don't know who else he will bring into this. We will have shifts going undercover to watch his building. Shayera, this will leave you up on the watchtower most of the time. You'll be monitoring messages and his funds. We won't put it past him to try and sell the girls.” At that comment, Diana's glass of water shatters in her hand. The other six glance at her for a moment before turning back to Superman. “Our number one priority is getting these two girls back to their homes safely.”

The room is silent for a moment as the council looks over the two girls. The first girl's name is Alison. She's nine, taken from her home ten days ago while her family slept. Blonde hair, blue eyes, and missing. Sydney is the other girl, a redheaded soccer player at ten years old. Also missing. Wally stared at the images, committing them to his memory.

“Superman is right. But to get them back, our best chance is to track Bressi’s actions.” Batman comes back into the conversation, all business again. “He's located in Chicago, so we will need people there to monitor active times in the day and evening. These jobs will be under cover, so you will have to work undercover in civilian wear. I'll share late night work with Diana. We'll work in stealth and monitor movement that would be off record.”

“And unless I'm working nights, I'm monitoring everything from the digital end?” Shayera’s voice holds a slight resentment, but she understands why.

“I'm fine with switching those responsibilities if you want more field time.” Batman’s voice hardens as he looks between Shayera and Diana. “However, if either of you get signs of Deathstroke, do not engage. Neither of you have experience fighting him and he is more than capable of taking any one of us down. Understand?” Both women nod, but Wally can't help but think they won't heed that warning.

The meeting ends soon after that, the council members dispersing to their other responsibilities. Flash is about to zip to the central hub for a possible mission when Shayera’s arm wraps around his neck.

“How about lunch first Wally?” Her voice is full of humor, knowing her friend forgot his need to talk to her already.

“Oh yeah! Sounds awesome Shay.” Wally wraps his arm playfully over her shoulders as they walk to the cafeteria. The two get their trays of food, Wally’s much bigger than Shayera’s, and sit together at a small table. “Right, so I might have a date tomorrow, but it might not be a date, and I'd like to work out which.”

“I swear Wally, you have to know these things.” She rolls her eyes with an affectionate smile. “Can I get a name? Or anything?”

“I'd rather not. He's not a Leaguer. But, he is sex on legs Shay. No one is this gorgeous. And he's funny and he flirts back when I flirt.” He takes a big bite, beginning to speak around the burger. “The issue is, he seems like me in that he flirts with everyone, so I don't know if it's serious.”

Shayera has a warm smile on her lips, looking at Wally like how one would look at a younger sibling, before speaking. “Would you not want to be around him if he wasn't flirting?”

“No. He's a nice guy. We could be good friends.” He raises his eyebrow at her.

“Then it doesn't matter.” She takes a bite, rolling her eyes like it's obvious. “Roll with the punches for the date and, if you still don't know after, ask. Anyone worth your time won't hate if you asked.”

“I know that Shay. But he's a good guy.” Wally smiles, wiping some ketchup from his lip.

********************

Two hours of work and Batman had the Watchtower Security running at top speeds. A second monitor was opened up, watching communications through Bressi’s networks that the council members can access. The mission had him shaken, mainly Sydney. The girl is the spitting image of Barbara at that age. As much as he'd deny it, and as capable as she is, he will forever be protective of anyone he had trained.

Sparks of electricity begin to crackle in the room and suddenly a red clad arm is wrapped playfully around Batman's neck. The older man remains unphased as he finishes typing up security code.

“May I help you Flash?” Though his voice keeps the normal monotone, there is almost a hint of humor hidden underneath that Flash didn't seem to miss.

“Probably in a lot of ways Bats. Specifically, I have a question.” He seems almost nervous, his arm tightening around the armored neck. “I figure I can ask you and I know you'll keep everything all quiet.”

Batman finishes typing a line of code before grabbing the younger man's wrist to loosen his grip. He turns his chair and focuses his gaze on the nervous Flash.

“Right.” Flash smiles slightly, knowing he has his friend's full attention. “So, I was wondering what you could tell me about Bruce Wayne. I know the stuff that everyone knows, but I want your judgement on who he is.” A blush becomes visible from beneath his mask. “I met him and there's a chance me and him could be a thing.”

While he knows the Bat will keep his face blank, Bruce can't help but feel a tightness in his stomach. The Batman is jealous of Bruce Wayne. He's jealous of himself.

“Wayne's is no saint, but he doesn't pretend to be one. He tries to be a good man, despite mistakes and some extracurricular activities he may engage in. He's never purposely harmed anyone.” With the amount of separation between his personas, it almost feels like the Bat is talking about a different person. In a way, he is.

“Right. Thanks Bats. I just needed confirmation from someone else who knew him.” He's about to zip off before he pauses, glancing at Batman with a small smirk. “You know who I am, don't you?”

“Wally West. Former freelance mechanic, now working at a hotel. Former Kid Flash. Powers attained after recreating the experiment of your late uncle, Barry Allen, the previous Flash.” He raises his eyebrow under his cowl, still giving the younger man his full attention, despite how Wally now stares at him.

“Didn't know you knew that much. I honestly didn't think anyone knew about Uncle Barry.” His voice is quiet and Bruce can't help but kick himself for not reading the room. “Except maybe Supes. He did race Barry and all.”

“Most don't know since Barry was never part of the league. However, I try to take notice when a hero dies in action. He was a good man. And he taught you well.”

Flash’s face softens and a smile hits his lips. Before Batman can register it, the younger man zips over to wrap his arms tightly around Batman’s shoulders in a quick hug before moving back to where he was.

“Thanks Bats. I'm glad someone knows about him. I always feel like I'm taking his credit or something with how Central acts. No one knows, they all just think I'm him. But you, you'd never pretend for my benefit or anything. You just hold me to the same standard that Barry held himself to. So, thank you.” He clears his throat, rubbing the back of his neck. “I'll catch you later Bats.”

After his next blink, Flash is out of the room, static electricity still hanging in the air.

********************

Flash is sent back down to earth immediately after his talk with Batman, shaking out from the intensity and immediately running. Where? He didn't really care at the moment. He just had to run. By the time he arrives at work in the evening, his cheeks are flushed and his hair windblown, causing Ashley to laugh at his mildly crazed appearance

One of Wally’s last jobs before he clocks out is to print receipts for the next day’s departing guests and slide them under their doors. It's easily his favorite of the night because he gets to walk around the halls at a normal pace, occasionally chatting with a few late working businessmen. He feels normal. The speedforce isn't itching at his heels and there isn't even his normal urge to run. It's peaceful. And, in the case of this week, extremely convenient that his walk ends at a specific end of the first floor.

He smiles as he sees Bruce Wayne's door open, the man sitting at his desk. He cautiously steps up and knocks at the door frame.

“You're up late. Plan on sleeping through our date tomorrow?” Wally was still worried about the use of the word “date,” but the nerves ease when Bruce turns to look at him, a smile on his lips.

“Wouldn't dream of it. I just tend to keep late hours.” He stands and walks to the door, casually leaning on the doorframe. “I will more often if I keep getting a late night visitor like this.”

“I'm flattered Bruce.” Wally feels heat rising in his cheeks. “I'll come by more often.”

Wally stands, frozen as Bruce rests his hand on the other side of the doorframe, leaning over him so their faces are only a few inches apart.

“I look forward to it. But like you said, I should be well rested for tomorrow.” A playful smirk hits the billionaire’s lips, making Wally’s mouth dry. “Something tells me you'll tire me out.”

“You're way too good at the whole sexy thing Bruce.” Wally smiles, patting Bruce's bicep before pulling away. “I'll see you in the morning.” He grins to the older man before walking back down the hall to the front desk. “Goodnight Bruce.”

“Goodnight Wally.”


	3. Day Two: Yep, Definitely a Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, Chapter three is up! I feel like I'm taking forever to update, but it's mainly because of college. I am on a break now though, so I'm going to try and get chapter four up sooner. As usual, any criticism is welcome. Also, I'm not keeping a close eye on word count, but I feel like this chapter is a bit longer. So yay!

To put it lightly, Wally’s apartment looks like a rhinoceros had come rampaging through. Clothes cover almost every surface of the living room as the redhead, dressed in only a pair of boxers, surveys the area. He's been at this for the past two hours, trying on each piece of clothing in his wardrobe at least twice.

If he notices the green glow that appears outside his window, he pretends not to as he attempts another outfit.

“Do I want to know?” John opens up the window from the fire escape, climbing into the crazed apartment.

“I can explain if you tell me how I look.” Wally appears in front of his friend in a green button up and jeans. “I'm dying here. I need to look good, but not like I'm trying to impress anyone.”

“I forget how damn nuts you are.” John smiles, moving some clothes to sit on the couch. “You look fine Wally. Based off this, you ain't up for joining me in Chicago? I have a shift on Bressi.”

“I can't today. Sorry. I have Bressi tomorrow.” He pauses, checking himself in the mirror. “You sure this is good?”

“I'm positive you moron. And I want to know more about who turned you into a crazy person tomorrow.” John stands, clapping Wally’s shoulder before walking to the window.

“You will. Now go. Let Diana get some sleep”

Lantern leaves out the window and Wally looks himself once more before putting on shoes, nodding firmly to himself. He can do this. It's just a date, doesn't matter who the date is with. Before he can question himself any further, he speeds from his place to the coffee shop, careful not to go so fast and ruin his shoes.

The coffee shop is relatively empty, only a few people at the tables and no one in line. Wally smiles and orders himself a cappuccino and getting a black coffee with Hazelnut for Bruce. He sits with the coffees and let's his mind run over the mission and his talk with Batman, trying to ignore how the warmth rises in his stomach. He's waiting for a date.

He's never been sure on his relationship with Gotham’s Bat. While the man has always treated Flash as a comrade, that doesn't say much in the matter of trust. Bats is cautious and trusts sparingly, that's one of the things that's kept him alive. Even with the council, the League’s founding members, it was years before Batman trusted anyone but Superman and J’onn, the reason for them was he'd known Superman for years and J’onn melded minds with him to show he was trustworthy. The rest of the League worked hard to earn his trust, but Wally always assumed it was temporary. He'd easily trust Batman with his life, but he could understand why Batman wouldn't take the same risk. His life was earned.

Yesterday marked the first moment when Wally could say that Batman trusted him. Hero deaths aren't taken lightly and replacements are something generally frowned upon. Barry Allen was the Flash, and he died, melded with the speedforce, taking Reverse Flash and, unfortunately, Iris Allen-West with him. Wally changed masks to honor his uncle. Bats knew that, and despite Wally’s age and inexperience, he trusted Flash in battle just as he would trust Barry. Wally earned his trust.

He's shaken from his thoughts when Bruce steps in. The billionaire smiles warmly as he joins Wally.

“You didn't have to buy me a coffee. I can afford it.” He winks to Wally, taking the second cup.

“I know, but I also figure that you'll demand to buy everything else today and I'm no gold digger.” Wally grins, cautiously pressing his leg to Bruce's under the table.

“I believe you. And you're not wrong.” Bruce smiles, hooking his leg with Wally’s. “You're taking me all over the city. The least I can do is pay.”

“And that's why I bought you coffee.” Wally finishes the rest of his coffee. “It's gonna be a good day too. I'm gonna show you all the hot spots in Central. There's an awesome place to go for lunch and Baldwin Park and an awesome place for dinner and I'm totally dragging you out dancing.” Wally froze for a second when he realized he started rambling, just relieved that not much of his super speed got into his voice. He relaxes when Bruce starts to chuckle.

“Sounds exciting.” He finishes his coffee as well. “I'm all yours Mr West.”

“That's the idea Mr Wayne.”

********************

Bruce can't help but smile as the redhead pulls him down the street. He keeps up easily enough, but Wally has some issue keeping his speed down when he's excited. Wally slows when they reach a small food cart outside the large gates to the park.

“Want to split a fruit cup while we walk around? I have a big metabolism, so I'm usually snacking on something.” Wally flushes slightly, keeping his hand in Bruce's.

“I don't mind.” Bruce smiles, allowing Wally to keep his hand as he pays the vendor for a cup. “So what's all here that makes it so special?”

“Oh, you're gonna doubt me. Well, there's the zoo, two different museums, a boat house, a big hill where we can have lunch later, an outdoor theater, and a bunch of performances going on all the time.” Wally smirks, pulling Bruce behind him again as he starts to eat from the cup. “We'll find something to do.”

The two walk through the gate, Wally nodding to workers whose faces he remembers. Bruce looks down at their held hands with a small smirk. He figures Wally hasn't noticed. The redhead is all action, rarely thinking before doing. It'd be frustrating on a different day.

“How about the zoo first. It's still cool out, so the animals will be running around and everything.” He'd look innocent if Bruce didn't know him.

“I like that. I actually can't remember the last time I've been to a zoo.” Last time that didn't involve Selina (occasionally with Jason) trying to steal, or “liberate,” wild animals. “It’ll be nice.”

“Definitely. I bet you don't get a lot for free time with the whole company thing.”

“I get busy.” Understatement. Bruce wasn't sure if he could remember the last time he actually had a day off. If Batman is free, Bruce Wayne has something to do. If Bruce Wayne is free, and when he's not, Batman is always busy. There are things that Batman could be doing now, but Bruce is doing this. “This is my first day off in a long time actually.”

“Then we're going all out.” Wally jumps in front of Bruce, a grin on his face. He looks between them and finally notices their hands, his cheeks flushing to almost match his hair. The older man softens, squeezing the small hand slightly, letting him know it's fine.

“Sounds good to me.” Bruce reaches for the cup, taking a strawberry from it and popping it into his mouth. “Just lead the way.”

********************

How long has he been holding Bruce's hand? He has no clue. But they're still holding hands. Bruce never let go. This is a fucking date. He's on a date with Bruce Wayne.

The duo walked along the path to the zoo, staying close to each other.

“I think they might have added an attraction since I was last here, but we're going to see everything. Make up for lost time.” Wally grins at the older man. “And they have a bat house, keep on theme.”

“I think I've seen enough bats in my lifetime.” Bruce chuckles, looking as though there was more to what he said, but Wally couldn't understand what more there was. “Don't get me wrong, I'd be banned from home if I decided that I was anti-bat, but I see enough of them at home.”

“I'll give you that. I imagine seeing them on the news and stuff can be a lot.” Wally smirks to the older man. “If there was a lightning exhibit, I couldn't do it. I love the Flash, but he's everywhere.”

Another strange smile settles on Bruce's face. Wally wishes he knew what it meant, but he must just have an attraction to the mysterious (annoyingly secretive).

They spend most of the morning walking through the zoo, Wally’s hand only leaving Bruce's when he runs ahead to get a good look at something, mainly any big cats that are out and about, a polar bear who was playing with a ball in the water, and one point when Wally needed a hot dog Right Now. The separation only ever lasts for a minute, while Bruce catches up, before their hands find each other again. Wally’s on cloud nine.

It's about midday when they stop at the seals and sea lions. Wally leans over the railing slightly, smiling widely down at them.

“Bruce, look at that one.” He points to one in the center of the pool, swimming on it's side with it's fin in the air. “In the show, they have them pretend to be sharks. He's doing it now.”

Bruce raises his eyebrow at Wally, leaning in to watch with him. “Seems a bit odd that only one of them is doing it.”

“He probably just wants to be a shark. Identity crisis and whatnot.” Another sea lion continues to come down on the shark one, attempting to knock his fin down.

“That must be his friend then, trying to get his friend's life back on track.” A small smirk settles on Bruce's lips, sending Wally into a small fit of giggles. Despite every magazine Wally had seen over the years with Bruce Wayne's ‘award winning’ smile, Wally noticed that Bruce didn't emote a lot. He smiles, sure, but they're small, contained, almost as if he was behind a mask himself most of the time. Growing up in the spotlight must feel that way. Still, Wally is beginning to see the softer side, smirks and wry chuckles, soft smiles he seemed to reserve for children who made eye contact with him, sarcasm all over the damn place with that damn eyebrow of his, and this small little look he'd give Wally when he was excited. That last one is starting to be Wally’s favorite, bit the one for kids is a close second.

“Poor Steve, he just wants to be a shark.” There's the eyebrow, lifting up on Bruce's forehead as he looks at Wally. “What? He looks like a Steve.”

“What if he's a she?” Bruce's arm settles around Wally’s back, his hand resting on the bar, almost pinning Wally to the bars.

“Stephanie works too. I don't assume.” Eye roll? Yep. Wally’s starting to get good at this.

“Right. Makes sense.” Bruce's face goes soft as he looks at the enclosure, his thumb tapping the bar beside where Wally’s hand rests. Wally slides his hand to rest over the older man's, squeezing it lightly and bringing that soft smile to his lips.

“Want to go get lunch? There's a little place here at the park. Food truck with a bunch of tacos. And there's mango with cayenne pepper on it.” He smirks as the man, ducking under his arm and pulling him away from the enclosure.

“I know you said you have a high metabolism, but I'm starting to get concerned.” The smirk is back in place as they walk towards the exit, their hands locked together again.

“A very high metabolism. I do a lot of running, so I tend to get hungry easy.” When they get to the food truck, Wally kneels at one of the tables set out around it and looks at the menu. Smells are almost pumped from the little open window, peppers, onions, salsa, different meats on a grill, and churros. Restraint. He can't eat like he's at home or the watchtower. Bruce gives him a new look (understanding?) and rests his hand on the small of his back.

“Wally, get what you want. I don't judge. I won't care how much you eat.” Bruce's thumb rubs at his back for a moment before pulling away. “Get what you want.”

Wally shrugs slightly, turning to Bruce with a soft grin. “It's your wallet.” He makes his way to the counter, getting three full orders for himself before letting Bruce order, jumping back in at the end for the churros he almost forgot.

While they wait for their food, a mother holding her small girl in her arms passes them to stand in line. The girl stares at Bruce, giving him suspicious eyes that bring Wally to quiet laughter. Bruce meets her gaze, giving her the soft smile, which only seems to make her squint more. Her arm hangs over her mother's shoulder, a toy monkey hanging from her hand. Her grip starts to loosen as her focus is directed so intensely at Bruce, making the monkey fall to the ground. She finally breaks her gaze to look down at the toy, her bottom lip jutting out. Before Wally can move, Bruce bends down, placing the toy back in her hand. She brightens, pulling it close to her and giving Bruce a small smile before turning back to her mother.

Wally holds Bruce's wrist as he watches the scene, smiling at simple connection the two seemed to have. The call of their food shook him out of it.

*********************

The two men take their food back to a table and sit. Wally has a smile on his face, staring at Bruce like he's been doing since the toy incident.

“Okay, I know this is weird to say on a first date, but you are really good with kids.” His face flushes slightly when he speaks, quickly taking a bite of a taco.

“I've been around them a while. It's become a bit of a joke in Gotham actually. I've apparently gotten into the habit of adopting orphans.” He smirks slightly, thinking of the jokes made by the bats (mainly Jason and Stephanie) about some of the articles. “I have a bit of a clan back home, most are adults now, but I've had a history with kids.”

“That's kind of awesome though, taking in orphans and giving them a home with a billionaire. That's awesome.” Wally talks through his bite, something Alfred would wrinkle his nose at. “Why’d you start?

“I just… I found children who had problems I could help with.” He takes a small bite of food, chewing slowly to think. “Most kids in that situation have a story and needs… I found kids with needs I could meet. One is old enough to be more of a brother than a child really, but I knew I could help.”

Bruce looks up to see that the redhead has gone silent, staring at him with a soft gaze. It's slightly unnerving for Bruce, almost forgetting the situation for a moment. Wally isn't a socialite or in costume (right now), he's Wally. Childish, excitable, and trustworthy. He doesn't need to hide right now. Not yet.

“Do I have something in my teeth? Or did you just forget what I look like?” He smirks, letting the veil of a mask fall into place. He trusts Wally, but keeping some kind of mask will keep him sane, maybe even give Bruce enough comfort in telling Wally. Eventually.

“I just didn't expect to see this side of you. You're a big softie Bruce Wayne.” Wally hooks his leg with Bruce's as he eats.

“Don't tell anyone.” He smiles, finishing his food and using a fork to steal a piece of Wally’s mango. “I have a reputation to keep.”

“Is thief part of that?” He pulls the mango closer to himself, already almost finished with his pile of food. It's shocking that more people in Central don't know he's the Flash. He's almost blatantly obvious. The Bat in Bruce almost slips into protective mode, but he is able to hold it all back.

Once the lunch is finished, the two start a slow, leisurely walk along the waterline of a lake, sharing a cup of the mango. Wally holds the cup, leaning against Bruce's side while the older man rests his hand on his back.

“So, how many kids did you take in? Just so I know what I'm getting into with you.” Wally grins up at him, chewing a piece of mango.

“Honestly not many.” Bruce chuckles, thinking on how to word this without really lying. “I adopted four, and they're all older now, most are moved out. With them came a couple more. The youngest, Damian, and he’s actually my son.”

The redhead stares at Bruce with a small smirk on his face. “But not many. Just like, ten kids.” Bruce laughs, his hand rubbing at the small of Wally’s back.

“Not ten, but I'll give you that. Most of them are grown, moved out. I don't think of them as kids anymore.” A small smile hits his lips as he throws his fork away in a nearby trashcan. When he steps back to Wally, he sees the normally fast young man slowing down, meeting his eyes. “What is it Wally?”

“I mean, you think they'd like me?” He goes pink in the cheeks, slowly changing their path toward the arm museum on the hill. “I mean, if I ever meet them. It's like, painfully obvious that you care about them. I'd like approval if this goes anywhere.”

Bruce smiles, his hand returning to the small of Wally’s back. “They'll like you, and you'll like them.” He smiles slightly, holding the door open for Wally as the go into the art museum. “And, right now, I’m planning for this to go somewhere.”

“That's reassuring.” Wally take’s the older man's arm, walking with him through the museum.

They walk through the museum, Wally asking Bruce about different pieces and marveling at the mummy on the lower floor. Bruce can't remember the last time he was in a museum for anything other than stopping a robbery or a charity event. He assumed that Wally feels something similar.

Bruce's phone rings when they are looking through an Egyptian exhibit. He steps away from Wally to read the name, relieved when he finds Dick’s name and not Selena’s. “I'm going to take this really quick.” He answers after Wally’s reassuring smile. “Bruce.”

“Yeah Bruce, I know.” Dick’s voice holds some humor. “Not a lot of people have this number, you could just say hi.”

“Force of habit. What is it Dick?” Wally snorts when he hears the name, putting a smile on Bruce's face as well.

“Sorry, I forgot I was interrupting your date with my Titans friend. You know that he's gonna flip once he gets one of our masks off.”

“That's why we take baby steps. Now why are you calling me?” Bruce lets his voice become more serious.

“Alright. But I'm not done with this. You two are good for each other.” The humor in Dick’s voice fades slightly when he continues. “But serious note. Tim and I have been keeping our eye on the mob banks for Gordon, and a lot of money was just transferred out. Tim tried to track it, but we lost the signal. We know it's going out of Gotham, but I'm not sure where. It wasn't from a main mob account, so I don't think it was weapons, but it's something big bought by someone with mob connections.”

“How much was it?” Bruce keeps his voice professional, his thoughts running through possibilities.

“Half a million.” Dick pauses, carefully choosing his next words. “Maybe tell the League to keep an eye on Bressi’s accounts. Just in case.”

“You're right. Let the big guy know.”

“I'm assuming you mean Clark. Will do. Now get back to your date Bruce. And treat him right.” Dick hangs up before Bruce can comment.

“Business stuff?” Wally takes his arm, smiling curiously.

“Mix of business and home. Nothing to worry about.”

He knew Dick was right. The moment Wally finds out who was behind one of the masks, it will all come crashing down. Any trust built could be broken in a moment. Bruce is gambling with a dangerous hand, hoping that Wally can begin to know the real him before that happens. Trusting him maskless might be his only chance to make this work.

********************

Wally just can't figure this man out. One second he's kind and almost vulnerable, talking about his kids and answering Wally’s art questions, and the next second he turns business mode over the phone, and it didn't start that way. He switched from warm to cold so fast, Wally wasn't ready for it. He's just glad he could melt the ice away when the phone call ended. Bruce Wayne doesn't look right cold.

The sun starts to set when they finally leave the park, the two men walking with their sides almost pressed together. Wally glances up at the older man, smiling slightly.

Central City is peaceful at night. Nightlife is limited to a small section of the city and the rest is still, couples walking to and from dates, people getting off work. Quiet. Wally likes it this way. He may spend his fair amount of time on the party street, but the calmness means he can really relax with the city.

Bruce suddenly tenses when they get about halfway to the hotel, looking toward a crowd of people on the other side of the street. Wally squeezes his forearm, making him soften slightly. When their eyes meet, Bruce looks almost apologetic.

“Is there any chance you know a back way to the hotel? I'd rather not force you through whatever the gossip mongers write.” He glances at the crowd again. Wally notices some of them readying cameras, finally understanding.

“There's an alley up ahead that goes through to the next street, but they look like they're about to start.” Wally speaks quietly, nodding toward the alley. “I don't mind a little tabloid action if it comes to that.”

“Still, I'm sorry.” Bruce smiles sheepishly. Wally watches as a cold mask settles over Bruce's face just before the first flash hits them. The odd thing was, if someone didn't know what he was like normally, he appears warm. A flirtatious smile rests on his face and he gives the cameras a look before quickening his pace with Wally. No one reading the magazine will know it's fake. Well, a few people will. Wally will, because Bruce let him see behind the mask.

The redhead smiles warmly at the cameras, pulling Bruce away, giving the illusion of stealing him away as they run down the alley. Wally can see Bruce soften, watching Wally play the game. It's a game of masks and people hiding themselves to keep themselves safe. Wally can relate.

Bruce pulls Wally to the side, pressing him to a brick wall and glancing over to where the paparazzi run past. Their bodies are flush together, and good God Bruce Wayne is buff. Where does someone buy those muscles? Wally can't think of anything really intelligent at the moment. He slides his hand up the muscular stomach, pressing gently on Bruce's abs. Six pack? Yep, six pack. Wally send up a silent prayer that he won't try to sleep with him after the first date.

Bruce raises his eyebrow, holding his bottom lip with his teeth in an attempt to contain a smirk. Bastard. Wally mouths a quick ‘shut up’ to the older man, smirking himself as his hand slides up the muscular body. The teeth let go and Bruce leans in so his breath ghosts over Wally’s ear.

“Something tells me your intentions are less that pure Mr West.” Wally can almost hear the smirk in Bruce's whisper, a shiver raking down his spine. Dangerous. And sexy. God help him.

“I never claimed to be pure Mr Wayne.” His voice is barely a breath, his hand rubbing over the firm pectoral. “But maybe you corrupted me. You act much more innocent than you are.” A deep chuckle sounds in his ear before teeth nip at his earlobe.

“I can't say you're wrong.” He pulls back slightly, smirking more when Wally’s hand grips his shirt. “But even I know it'd be a mistake to pull this now.” He looks toward where the paparazzi ran, starting to pull Wally with him.

“Yeah, but there are worse mistakes to make.” Wally presses to the older man, the hotel beside them much too soon. “If I had to pick a mistake, I like this one.” Bruce chuckles.

“So do I.” The calloused hand cups Wally’s face. “But I would rather this not be one.” Soft blue eyes stare at him. Bruce let Wally behind the mask he keeps, and he's trying to make this something real. Wally’s falling hard and he knows he's fucked.

The redhead pushes forward, his arms wrapping around the billionaire’s neck as their lips meet. Muscular arms wrap around his waist, pulling Wally close to him. A tongue swipes over his bottom lip and Wally doesn't hesitate to open for him.

They pull away slowly, breathing heavily as they stare at each other.

“So, see you tomorrow night?” Wally’s voice is breathless when he speaks, taking in the contact for another moment before backing away.

“Sounds good to me.” Wally watches as Bruce walks to the hotel. “Goodnight Wally.”

“Goodnight Bruce.” Wally grins as Bruce goes inside. He needs to run. He needs to lap the country to calm down.

Lightning courses through his body as the speedforce hits him, lurching his body forward as he starts to run.

********************

The room is still pitch black and the other girl is out cold. They used zip ties on her. She kept struggling and now her wrists are bleeding. Alison didn't catch her name when they brought her in.

The blonde girl scoots over to the redhead, keeping the ropes around her arms so they don't use zip ties on her, and lays beside the other girl. The room is cold, and maybe they can keep each other warm.

Alison doesn't like to think about where she is, it only makes her more scared. The only thing she can do is hope someone comes for her.

Light suddenly washes over the room as a man steps in. His hair is grey and an eye patch sits over one eye. Under his arm is an armored mask, half black and half gold. Alison can't see much else besides guns and knives, not noticing that he walks toward her until he's right on top of her.

“Can't say I'm happy about this one girly, but it's a job.” He kneels beside her, looking her in the eye like no one else had. “You ain't gonna like where you're going, and I don't like taking you there. But with the way some people are acting you won't be stuck there long. So, you can either cooperate, or I can knock you out.” A chill runs down the girl's spine.

“W-What’s you're name? S-So I know who I'm going with?” She's shaking slightly, fear taking over.

“You can call me Slade.” He rolls his eyes and grips the back of her shirt, throwing her onto his shoulder as he carries her. “Just keep quiet so you last until someone fucks up. Got it?” He speaks harshly, carrying her to a small plane and practically throwing her into it. Her voice is quiet when she responds.

“Got it..”


	4. Day Three: The Calm Before the Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. I know it's been over two months, but I had college stuff and I wasn't able to focus on this for that long. As the title implies, this is the calm before everything starts to go down. Hopefully the next chapter will come faster. As usual, please leave any constructive criticism in the comments. I don't edit these that much so anything is helpful. Enjoy!

Bruce’s mind is buzzing from the date, but he brings himself back down quickly. Two girls are still missing. He doesn't need sleep. He needs to work. Once he's back in the hotel room, he quickly puts on his armor, turning into the Bat. He quickly makes his way out the window and onto a nearby rooftop and calls for his jet. Central may be darker than Gotham, but it's quiet so the jet makes a significant noise when it passes over. Bruce grapples up as it passes, hopping in and flying quickly out of central and toward the stars.

His mind is cluttered, working through more than it should. There is no getting Wally out of his system. He's an addiction, gnawing on the back of his thoughts when he needs to focus. His thoughts are even more corrupted when thinking about Dick. He approves. Bruce hadn't expected that. Dick is protective of the redhead, and Bruce doesn't have the best track record (though Dick can't say too much on that himself). He hadn't realized how much he needed his son's approval.

The watchtower appears in the distance and Bruce sends in the docking signal for approval from Mr Terrific or J’onn. It's quickly approved. The lack of mental connection means Terrific is at the helm. J’onn always likes to talk before his arrival, especially if they're working on an important mission. Terrific is still new, easily intimidated. It's almost refreshing for him.

The docking bay is empty, along with most of the watchtower. Heroes are either asleep, or working quietly. If Batman didn't spend most of his nights in Gotham, this is when he'd work up here. Still, even with the normal noise and activity, there is something inherently peaceful being in space. The empty halls make the trip up to the council's private monitor room where Shayera sits, scrolling through bank records and nursing a mug of coffee.

“Please say you're here to keep me company. It's just been me here for the last six hours.” Her feathers are noticeably mussed and there's a stiffness in her shoulders that Batman has felt before after hard nights.

“Go get some food Hawkgirl. Take your time as long as you bring a coffee pot back with you.” He sits at his normal chair, connecting to the bat computer to access the information Dick received on the deposit.

“You're a lifesaver Batman. I won't be gone long.” Shayera stands, pausing in the doorway before stepping out. “You want any food too while I'm headed that way?”

“Not hungry. Just coffee please.” This account is nowhere near a high up friend of the mob. This just someone on good terms, maybe a favor or two traded in the past. He barely notices when Shayera steps out, looking over at the bank records she had pulled up. $500,000 deposited into Bressi’s account. One of the girls has been sent to Gotham, or is headed there now. The missing piece is who bought her from Bressi.

Shayera’s notes have times of other big money exchanges, one withdrawal for 2 million. Slade always gets paid first in case he needs leave the scene. Anyone else Bressi hired won't be so lucky. Slade being in the game means he would be running the show with the transfer, so it's unlikely the team could catch it before it gets any worse. They need to stop it where she lands.

Shayera steps back in after an hour, setting a pot of coffee and a sandwich wrapped in paper towel next to the Bat. He nods in thanks, his eyes not leaving the screen of different Arkham and Blackgate records. Shayera glances back at her notes, her face shifting as she realizes the significance of the $500,000.

“Bressi sold a girl..” Her voice is unnaturally calm, making Batman turn away from the screen. She grips the back of her chair with white knuckles, feathers puffed out in anger.

“Yes. So now, we figure out who bought her.” He reaches over to her computer, switching away from bank records to phone and email. “Look through his end. Any strange communication could narrow it down and let us find the girl faster.”

He's barely finished speaking before she sits down, searching with a new vigor. His screen is almost as messy as hers with different files sorted across his screen. Batman has it narrowed down to about 80 possible people with connections to Bressi who might buy a child. The reasons differ, either to collect reward money or resell them somewhere worse or… God forbid.. for self pleasure. 80 possibilities. Bruce hopes Shayera can find something to bring that number down even more.

********************

Wally had run almost through the night, stopping only for occasional bites of food. He timed his laps so he ends up in Detroit when the sun comes up, now climbing up the fire escape to John's apartment. A knock on the window alerts the former soldier, toothbrush hanging from his mouth, and he nods to come in.

“I've never seen you up this early.” John speaks around his toothbrush before spitting in his sink. “What's up? How'd that date go?”

“It went awesome John.” He zips in, taking a mug of coffee from John's pot and smiling wide. “And I need to talk about it over a big breakfast before I go watch Bressi. Want to go eat at that diner down the road?”

“Sounds good to me, but you're buying.” The ring glows, changing John into casual clothes. “And I gotta get a paper along the way.”

“Fine by me.” The two walk down together, Wally bouncing excitedly as they make some small talk. John stops at a newsstand, grabbing a paper and pausing when he sees a tabloid and buying that too. He shows the cover to Wally, displaying the redhead with Bruce Wayne from the night before.

“So, good date?” John smirks as Wally’s face goes red, reading the headline. “‘Prince of Gotham Doing More Than Business in Central City.’ Well? Was he doing more?” John's voice is full of laughter. The two sit inside the nearby diner with the tabloid between them.

“You're an ass John. We got swarmed when we were walking back.” Wally rolls his eyes. “And no. It was just a date… a really great date.”

“Yeah, but come on Hot Shot. Isn't he a man slut?” John takes a sip of his coffee, looking more seriously at Wally. “You sure he's serious? Only thing I know about him is that he usually has a model on his arm. Just don't want him hurting you.”

“You worry too much.” He looks up at the waitress with a smile. “Three 12 stacks and a plate full of bacon for me. And just leave a pot of coffee? I practically inhale the stuff.”

“I'll have the everything omelette and a glass of orange juice.” John rolls his eyes at his friend. “And I worry just the right amount, seeing as you never worry at all.”

“He's a good guy John. He even noticed the paparazzi before I did and gave me an out because he didn't want to get me stuck in that. It was a really good day.” Wally slides the magazine to himself, flipping to the article and chuckling. “This stuff doesn't bother me. And I really like him. So, give him the benefit of the doubt.”

“Alright. Just keep me up to date.” He grins. “Can't have any rich pretty boy treating you badly”

********************

Batman resists the urge to roll his eyes when the door opens late in the afternoon, revealing the Man of Steel. Shayera has been napping in her chair for a while and, having been here almost 24 hours now, she deserves a break. Superman steps up behind him, obviously wanting to talk about something. Bruce could only hope it was the mission.

“Batman, can we talk in the conference room? Before the meeting?” His voice is serious, full of tension. He's holding something back. Shayera stirs from her nap, giving a small nod that she will continue working.

“Alright.” Batman shuts down his computer, breaking the connection with the Bat Computer, and following Superman out. The two walk in silence to the conference room, Batman noticing the tension in Superman's shoulders. Once inside, Batman sits in his usual seat, looking up at his friend. “What's this about Clark?”

“Bruce Wayne.” His voice is curt as he slides a magazine over the table to him. The cover shows Bruce Wayne leaning in to speak to Wally West. The photographer captured an intimate moment between the two, just as Bruce noticed the paparazzi. “What the Hell do you think you're doing Bruce?”

“Going on a date? What does it matter to you?” Bruce looks over the cover, almost surprised at how soft the image was. “Since when do you read the tabloids? What happened to high journalism?”

“It matters because this is Wally. Bruce, how do you think he's gonna react when he finds out? You can't keep this from him forever.” Clark sits in his usual seat near Bruce, looking at his old friend.

“I know, alright. I will tell him.” He glares at the look Clark gives him. “Eventually. I didn't expect this to go so well. But he will hear this from me. But this couldn't start at Batman or Bruce Wayne. It needed to start as something new.” The two stare each other down for a few more moments before the Man of Steel softens.

“Alright. Just, know what you're getting yourself into.”

“I know.” Batman drinks the rest of his coffee, ready to pull up the case files for the meeting. “You didn't answer the tabloids question.”

“Oh yeah.” Clark chuckles, shaking his head now that the tension has left the room. “Lois gets them. They help her leak crazy stories about you. It's good side money.”

Batman rolls his eyes, pulling up the different files on the screen.

Slowly, the rest of the council comes to the room. Shayera’s wings are drooping, exhausted from the hours of work, and Diana looks refreshed after napping off her night patrolling Bressi’s building. J’onn and John are a little brighter, though slow from this meeting being so late in the day.

The contrast comes in the red blur of Flash. He's the sun, blindingly bright and almost leaving burns on what little skin can be seen under the cowl. Granted, only Batman sees it that way. The rest see their friend, simply a ray of sunshine that brightens the room, rather than the whole star. Normal. The young man sits in his seat, giving Batman a warm friendly smile. Blinding.

Clark is right, he needs to tell him.

“Alright. We have a couple days of work under our belt. We have a lot more information, but not much that could be used for police…” Clark speaks like a motivational speaker, up and perky despite subject matter. Bruce will never understand why he needs to keep an illusion of peace. It doesn't help meet any end. However, most of the league hasn't seen what he has. “Batman? Mind going over what we know?”

“Fine.” Batman stands, taking control of the room and pulling up the files of the different suspected buyers, the list now down to 37. “Half a million was sent from one of these people, Gotham residents with very loose connections to the Maroney crime family, to Bressi’s accounts. This is most likely someone buying one of the girls. These people are the most likely suspects. The sooner we get the girl to safety, the faster we can get Bressi and save the other before something worse happens.” The council room is deathly silent, the mission having suddenly become so much more urgent.

“Okay. So we narrow this down now and go nab the fucker.” Flash was first to speak, his voice firmer than usual. “I figure this is one of those rare times we'll be allowed in Gotham?” Batman nods, more than willing to ignore his ‘No Metas in Gotham’ rule.

“So how do we narrow down from what you and Hawkgirl have already done?” Diana looks to Batman. “You know these people better than we do.”

“I'm not so arrogant to think that I don't need another pair of eyes.” Batman meets her gaze. “Finding these girls is more important than my pride.”

“Perhaps we need to think less on why these people would make deals with Bressi, and more about why they would want the girls.” J’onn uses his pad to bring a few files into focus. “What brings all of these people into wanting one of the girls?”

“It depends. Some would find appeal in reselling the girls for more… some would just want to keep them.” Batman’s voice is tight, holding back anger. Flash sends him a call glance, pulling some of the tension from the Bat’s shoulders.

“Looking into records, some have a history.” Shayera takes over, having spent time becoming familiar with these records as well. “Men like Dyamo, Tetch, or Green have a history of looking for little girls.”

Tetch? Why hasn't he ruled out Tetch yet? Part of him kept Jervis Tetch in the list. Why? He keeps to himself, different Arkham treatments have done well for him, at least keeping him as Jervis. Even if he relapsed, he has only ever gone for…. Blonde hair and blue eyes. Alison. Alice. The Mad Hatter.

“Batman? Are you well? Your energy changed.” J’onn’s words brought him back to reality. The other members of the council were staring at him with a mix of curiosity and concern. All, except for Flash. Wally. He is all concern and trust. He wants to know, but he is more willing to go wherever Batman tells him.

“I know where she is. And we need to move now.”

********************

Alison slowly blinks her eyes open. The room is dark around her, but she can make out a large table full of what looks like tea pots and cups. Where is she?

Even worse… What is she wearing? The powder blue dress is torn and stained with… she hopes it's not blood. Her hair is in pigtails, tied with ribbons, and there's a firm, metal band around her head. Who dressed her? Slade? Alison doubted he would bother. Suddenly, a voice entered her head.

Drink.

She immediately reached for a cup, sipping at the liquid inside. It isn't tea. She can't stop drinking.

“Such a good girl Alice. Always behaving so well.” The man skips in her line of sight, a large ripped hat on his head. “Now, what all will you do for your friend? The Mad Hatter?”

She can't stop.


	5. Night Three: Out of the Rabbit Hole, Into the Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes at the end this time... because.. Why not?

Flash looks over the five other leaguers in the javelin, all of them tense. It's rare that they see Batman fall out of reality like that. Even rarer that anyone else sees the World’s Greatest Detective put the pieces together. He flew ahead once the rest of the team was informed. Jervis Tetch, aka the Mad Hatter. A pioneer of mind control technology and a powerful obsession with Lewis Carroll. His obsession used to have him kidnapping blonde haired, blue eyed girls of all ages, though they became younger and younger near the end. A long time in Arkham had apparently cured him of that habit, but his desire to rob banks still kept him a regular at Blackgate Prison. He hasn't gone after girls in almost 7 years, still just using the Mad Hatter persona for the theatrics and his technology.

But when was the last time a real “Alice” was presented to him? Alison looks just like what he's always wanted. According to Batman, it's all too easy for the madness to return. It just needs a push.

The javelin drops the six heroes over east Gotham, this end of the city still bright and alive despite the cold rain falling from the sky. People walk along the streets below, some running from the bus, some going to get some business done (legal or not), and some blatantly waiting for an opportunity with the prostitutes on the corner under their umbrellas and the men with guns hidden in their jackets. Most of the people nearby saw the league land, and no one was phased. The criminals of Gotham City don't fear the league. They fear the Bat.

_“I’ve established mental communications. We should be able to move quickly now.”_ J’onn’s voice fills Wally’s head, allowing the group to relax slightly.

_“I'm not feeling Batman’s presence. Did he not connect?”_ Diana’s thoughts are firm, battle mode.

_“He is refusing connection.”_ Wally zips up the side of a nearby building while J’onn responds, catching a quick glimpse of the few Bats in the area.

_“Something tells me we're playing back up to Batman and his local team.”_ Superman flies up by Flash, watching as Nightwing looks over a different street. Crime Alley. _“It's not our job to worry about Tetch and his men. At least not as much. I'd rather we make sure to get Alison to safety.”_

_“Flash, if we get an opening for you, maybe work with the team in here to keep you covered, can you get in the building to get her out?”_ The rest of the team flies up as John speaks.

_“I'm fine with that, but add Nightwing to the connection. He's not as grumpy as Bats and we need some talking on the other side too.”_ Wally taps his temple with a finger, getting a nod from Nightwing in return.

_“He didn't give you anything did he?”_ Nightwing looks over us. _“He has us coming in from above. Every source says Tetch is here, probably more towards the lower levels where Batman us coming in.”_

_“Alright. We can take care of any stragglers and help on the police end of things. We need you guys to make an opening for Flash and cover him so he can get Alison out.”_ Wally races quietly over the buildings as John goes over the plan, smiling softly at his old friend. Nightwing returns the smile, knowing it'll help Flash relax.

_“We can do that, but the moment he comes out with the girl all Hell is gonna break loose.”_ Nightwing tosses Flash an emergency beeper that will send a signal to the Bats if he needs any help.

_“Out here? Why? I mean, this side of Gotham is mostly criminals right?”_ Shayera flies over to a nearby building with some cover, wrinkling her nose at the sewage smell that intensifies in her area.

_“Criminals with families. The people who live here are mostly criminals because they need money. A lot of them have kids. If they see someone is taking kids, Tetch might die before someone can get him into Arkham.”_ Nightwing gives a signal to Batgirl, Red Robin, and Spoiler as they take their positions, blending seamlessly into the shadows.

The block goes quiet as people begin to notice the league and the Bats, different people settling by their apartment windows to watch. Flash settles in a position, ready to run. He takes a deep breath, tapping into the speed force and feeling the world slow down around him. Raindrops splatter on the rooftop around him, connecting with the static that starts to roll off his body.

Flash listens as the noise dies down for a long moment (though it's more like a fraction of a second for the rest of the world) just before an explosion sounds. Gunfire follows along the bottom floors, targeting Batman. The other bats come in from all angles, entering in at the top while the League pulls civilians out of the line of fire. Flash keeps his gaze on his old friend, waiting for the opening. Once a top window is blown out, Flash bolts inside. He passes by bullets frozen in the air, moving them to hit the brick walls of the old building.

Flash races through the building, only a streak of lightning to Tetch’s men. He catches a glimpse of Batman and slows just enough to watch, make sure his friend is okay. The man is a tank. He's surrounded by enemies, all of them armed and all of them attacking. All of them way more afraid of him. Five people are already passed out on the ground, but there are another seven coming for him. Flash is about to continue his search when he sees a knife dig into Batman’s stomach. No. He turns on his heel and punches the man who had the knife in the face, knocking him into two others and sending them to the ground. Batman grabs his elbow, using Flash’s momentum to swing him legs first into three more. He takes the last one, pinning him to the wall with a batarang through his shoulder.

“You okay Bats?” Flash stares at the knife still in the older man's stomach.

“I'm fine.” He nods to the grounded men in thanks before looking firmly at Flash. “What are you doing in here?”

“You can have Tetch. He's your business. I just want to get Alison out.” Flash gets a nod in response.

“Keep going down. She'll be alone with all this going on.” Batman claps his shoulder, their gazes connecting intensely. “She needs you. So get to her.”

Flash nods, turning away and about to keep running when he notices Batman move to the man pinned to the wall, twisting the batarang. He'll have Tetch soon enough.

Flash runs through the whole building, frustrated at not finding anything. He's on the ground level, stopped and taking deep breaths. His eyes sweep over the room again when he notices a metal latch. It's small, barely noticeable, but there. When he opens it, he sees a metal ladder going down into the darkness. He makes sure the beeper is secure on his hip before making his way down.

The walls are covered in moss, scratch marks all over like people were dragged down here. Wally tries to ignore the knot in his stomach and keep going, making it to the bottom after what seems like hours.

The room at the bottom looks like it was designed from Lewis Carroll’s nightmare. A table designed like the famous tea party sits in the center of the room, a stuffed rat and rabbit there to represent the characters. The wood has bloodstains, some spots on the teapot and plates. The table and chair has claw marks, someone.. or many.. desperate to escape. He can barely breathe.

“He-help…” Flash turns towards the voice, scratchy and tired and in pain.

Alison is chained to the wall, dried blood along the side of her head and caking into the messy braids. Her dress, pale blue like Alice’s, is ripped, showing bruised skin, and her stockings are practically torn to shreds. There's blood on those too. He rushes to her, vibrating his fingers on the locks so they come undone.

“It's okay Alison. I'm gonna get you out of here. I promise. It'll be okay.” He feels wrong promising that. How could it be okay.

She clings to him, shaking in his arms and crying against the chest of his suit.

_“Guys… if Bats goes to kill Tetch… don't stop him.”_ He keeps his hold on her listening to the league's concern.

_“What's going on Hotshot? Where are you?”_

_“Flash, do you need us in there with you? Just say so. And we can assist Batman if need be. The man should die.”_

_“Diana no. Stay strong Flash. I know you don't mean that.. we can't mean that.”_

_“Wally. Say something. Tell us where you are. We'll cover you.”_

_“Breathe my friend. Your mind is in pain. You are not alone.”_

Wally doesn't know if their voices are comforting or even more painful. They don't know. He can't say it. He knows Nightwing is relaying what he hears to Batman. He hopes Bats listens, but he knows he won't.

Once he's up, the sounds of guns cocking surrounds him. He can't speed as much with Alison in his arms, so he improvises. Flash jumps up, using one man's shoulder to launch himself through the window and up the side of the building. He loses momentum before he reaches the roof. His feet slip on the wet bricks.

_“Dude! Help now!”_ Just as he thinks it, he hears the grappling gun fire as Nightwing swings in and grabs Flash’s arm, carrying him up to the rooftop and landing with him.

“Easy, you're alright.” Nightwing’s hand stays on his bicep, standing protectively in front of him and covering more of Alison. He nods to the other side of the rooftop, silently telling him to stay with her. Flash can only listen.

He can still watch the block, sitting with Alison in his arms and trying to keep her warm in the rain. Gotham police have the building surrounded and most of Tetch’s men are in handcuffs. Hawkgirl flies overhead protectively, worried about her friend and the girl in his arms.

Flash doesn't hear the wet footsteps until they're right on top of him. He turns to see a man walking slowly up to him. A pistol is resting in his jeans and he has bloodshot eyes, two other men sitting on a nearby fire escape look just like him. What's different is the bundle of blankets in his arms.

“Here… keep her warm…” He holds the blankets out with shaky arms, scars from needles visible on his forearms. Flash takes the blankets, wrapping them around the shivering girl and surrounding them in the smell of cheap fabric softener.

“Thank you…” He gives the man a soft smile, though it doesn't reach his eyes. “Go on back up… so you don't get in any trouble.”

Nightwing jumps back on the roof as the man goes back inside, the rest of the bats back in their positions. The street is loud, people demanding the police move so they can get at Tetch, all of them fearlessly yelling down the League. They're angry. They want to fight. They want to avenge Alison and they don't know her name. Most of them have probably committed a crime within the last 24 hours. That didn't matter now. A little girl was hurt. Flash can see why Batman protects this city.

The noise disappears. It's silent. Hawkgirl’s wings puff up and she readies her mace. The people who were just screaming for justice are silent, many ready to bolt.

A bloodied heap crashes through an upper floor window as Tetch falls to the ground. When he lands, it sounds like a bag of wet rags hitting concrete. The crowd scatters. Tetch is dealt with and the Bat is pissed. He stands on the edge of the fire escape, bloodied rainwater dripping from his gloves. His gaze locks onto Flash and Alison losing a fraction of tension when he sees them safe. Once he's, he nods to Nightwing and Superman, disappearing into the shadows.

Alison shudders against Flash’s chest, sobbing silently. She was hurt so bad. That monster hurt her. Abused her. Batman had to see stuff like this a lot… how did he do it? Wally can't feel anymore. He can only protect this scared little girl from anyone else…

********************

Bruce sat on the edge of the tub in his hotel room, stitching the knife wound in his stomach. The news was playing on his phone. Alison has been returned to her parents and is resting in a hospital in California. It'll take years for her to heal. If she ever does.

Bruce fears the day this stops affecting him. This needs to shake him, make him broken and empty. It keeps him human. Reminds him to fight.

His phone shows the footage of Flash taking her to the hospital. He refused to let her go. Bruce knew she needed someone like Wally then, strong and steady, but ultimately kind and warm. But Wally wasn't ready for that. Central isn't like Gotham. He faces violence all the time and is prepared to deal with it, but this is a different style of violence. This is cruel. Heartless. Wally doesn't have a lot of experience with that. Bruce wished it stayed that way.

He finishes the stitch and pulls on a t-shirt, using his phone to send Lucius an email. He can't work tomorrow. He needs sleep and he needs to find Sidney before something else happens. Just one more night in Central. He didn't want Alfred’s comfort, no matter how much it helped him. He needed to feel the pain. The pain keeps him moving. Once Sidney is safe, he'll gladly take a mug of Alfred’s chamomile tea and sit with his oldest friend.

Sharp knocks sound at the door. It's two in the morning. Bruce shuts the bathroom door, bloodied tissues piled in the sink, and shuts off the news before opening the door to reveal Wally. His hands shake slightly and his eyes are puffy, red. He's been crying. His hair is everywhere, like he's been running since he dropped Alison at the hospital.

“Wally… Christ…” Wally doesn't know. “I… what happened to you?” He pulls the younger man inside the room, closing the door behind him. He can't show that he knows. Wally needs Bruce. Not Batman.

“It.. it's nothing… just….” He looks to Bruce, looking ready to bolt. “Um… if I promise to explain one day, can I not right now?”

“Of course.” He brings the redhead to sit next to him on the bed, letting him fall into his arms. “I'm right here Wally.”

“Bruce,” his voice is muffled against his neck, “you know how we said we didn't want to make this a mistake?”

“Wally…” He sighs against the redhead’s shoulder. “I don't know if you're okay to…”

“Bruce, I'm gonna make a mistake tonight.” Wally cuts him off, placing his hands on his neck and looking into his eyes. “I know it. So.. if I'm making a mistake tonight.. I want it to be a mistake that can turn into something good…”

Bruce stares into his eyes, feeling the ache in his stomach. This is selfish. Wally may need this, but he needs it too. He can't use Wally like this. He shouldn't… He's going to Hell.

Bruce leans in and meets Wally’s lips, his arms wrapping around the younger man. He can feel Wally lay back on the bed, pulling him along so Bruce hovers over him. Wally’s tongue slides over his bottom lip, encouraging them to explore each other.

Bruce settles between his legs, one hand sliding under his shirt to push it up. Wally let's a moan escape him when calloused fingers brush over his nipple. Toned legs wrap around his hips, trying to pull him closer. Bruce breaks the kiss with a small smirk.

“Easy Wally.” He pushes his shirt up more, revealing his toned stomach and a light dusting of hair starting from his belly button and going down. Bruce immediately dips down, pressing wet kisses along the lines of his abdominals.

“Fuck Bruce.” His hands slide through Bruce's hair. “Could've said you're such a tease.” He gasps when he feels Bruce's hand slide up his thigh to the bulge in his jeans.

Bruce smirks up at him, his thumb flicking the jeans open expertly. His hands slide them down his hips as he sucks at the skin just above the line of his boxers, leaving a dark mark that will be gone by morning. He feels slender fingers run through his hair, tugging lightly.

“Bruce… Please…” Desperate. Pained. Tired. He needs this. Bruce needs this too. His tongue runs over the bulge in Wally’s boxers as he turns off his brain, he can have regrets in the morning.

The boxers slide down, revealing the speedster’s erection. The billionaire runs his tongue up the underside before wrapping my his lips around the head, tonguing it.

“Fuck Bruce! You are so damn slow…” Bruce pulls up with a smirk.

“That a challenge Wally?” Wally smirks back, a sheen of sweat on his face. His feet go to rest on Bruce's hips, pushing the sweatpants down.

“It's what you make it. But if you don't move faster, I'm taking over.” He's cut off as Bruce growls slightly, shooting up to catch Wally’s lips in a bruising kiss. He loves the fire of someone not afraid. Someone who doesn't submit. Wally doesn't want Bruce Wayne. He wants Bruce.

Clothes slide off their bodies, their lips rarely separating. Wally wraps his legs around Bruce's hips, grinding against him. Bruce pauses, about to reach for his duffel. He breaks the kiss, breathing heavily.

“You know.. I'm clean…” He looks to the redhead, relieved to see humor in his green eyes.

“I mean.. are you sure? You are kind of a slut Bruce.” His voice wavers with held back laughter.

“Hey. I resent that.” He smirks, grabbing the bottle of lube and setting it by the pillow.

“Am I wrong?” Wally slides his fingers through Bruce's hair, pulling him down slightly.

“No. Still resent it though.” Bruce latches onto Wally’s neck, sucking small marks into the freckled skin. He settles so they're pressed together as he brings the lube closer, popping it open with his thumb.

“How about a deal. You give me something, you pay for it.” He groans, spreading his legs wider.

“Deal.” He pours the cold gel over his fingers, reaching down and slowly stretching Wally open, fueled by his sounds. Half way through, he rolls over onto his hands and knees, almost whimpering in need.

“Bruce… ready… now…” Bruce kneels behind him, spreading lube over himself and grabbing Wally’s firm, toned thigh to bring him closer.

They both moan out as Bruce slides inside, both men being reduced to guttural sounds, moaning and grunting together. Bruce pulls the younger man up so they're pressed together, back to chest. Wally’s hands are pressed to the wall for balance. Bruce bites at Wally’s neck, leaving dark marks that can't be hidden. There's no turning back. This redhead is too perfect. His. God help him.

It feels like hours before Wally tightens around him, coming hard and taking Bruce down with him. The two men collapse on the bed, Bruce spooned behind Wally.

“Thank you…” Wally’s voice is soft, tired, fading into a needed sleep.

Bruce presses his face into the red hair, holding him tight. Like he could fade away. He might. If Bruce isn't careful, he'll be gone. The billionaire pulls away just enough to grab his t-shirt, putting it on to cover his scars, before hugging the younger man again, feeling sleep pull him like it hasn't in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know my notes are normally at the beginning, but I'm figuring out how I like it. This chapter was like, one of the first major ideas I had for this, so that's exciting and terrifying. Also, I feel like the sex scene is a little weird and short, but I wanted it to be lost and not detailed because of how Bruce is right now. If I do another one (and I might) it'll be way different than this one. I have work and summer classes, so don't expect an update this quick again because I'll probably be busy, but I'm always kind of working on this.


	6. Day Four: Finding the Burns

Dark. And warm. Really warm. Where is he? Nope. Gotta pee. Peeing is more important right now.

Wally peeks his eyes open. The curtains are drawn, but he can tell the sun is out. There are clothes all over the floor. Naked. He's very naked. And there's an arm wrapped around his middle, a face in his hair.

Bruce… Alison… that happened. All of it.

Wally slides out from under the muscular arm, pausing to look at the older man. He had put his shirt on at some point in the night, but that's even the weird part. There's no mask right now. Just Bruce asleep. He breathes quietly, a small smile on his face.

Wally steps into the bathroom, quickly peeing before he notices the state of it. There's bloody tissues in the sink and the trashcan. Cotton balls soaked in alcohol with smears of blood. A needle and surgical thread. Stitches? What the fuck Bruce? What the Hell happened?

He moves to Bruce's side, the older man still sleeping. Shirt. He put a shirt on last night. Why? Wally lifts the hem of the shirt up.

Christ. There's so many scars. Slices and burns and… what looks like lashes from a whip. There are almost more scars than skin. Billionaire Bruce Wayne. Torture victim? No. But how? Then he sees it, the fresh stitches over a stab wound. Right where…

No. It can't be… He steps back, hitting nightstand and knocking a water bottle to the floor.

Bats?

********************

Bruce wakes up to the thud of the bottle hitting the floor, opening his eyes to see Wally, still naked and staring at him.

“Wally? What are you doing?” Bruce sits up to look at Wally more fully. The younger man looks horrified, staring at him like he's seen a ghost.

“So when we're you going to tell me?” His voice in unnaturally cold. Oh no…

“I…” Wally cuts him off before he can speak.

“Or were you ever going to tell me? Maybe this was all some sick joke?”

“Wally, I don't…”

“Cut the crap Bats.”

The tension in the room is almost drowning Bruce. Wally knows. His hand runs through his hair, unable to look at the redhead just feet away.

“How?” It's all he can say, his voice cracking.

“The bathroom is covered in blood… from when you got stabbed.” He pauses, his voice softening for just a moment. “Are you okay?”

Warmth fills Bruce. After all this, Wally is still Wally… Thank God. He nods at the question, knowing he's fine. The warmth leaves soon after that, silence taking over again.

“Really? Not gonna say anything else? Of course not.” He shakes his head, moving slightly faster than normal as he gets dressed. “I'm just gonna go then.”

Just as Wally reaches the door, Bruce pushes him against the wall, his eyes desperate. The younger man's eyes go wide, staring at Bruce almost expectantly.

“I didn't… I didn't want you to be influenced by Batman… Bruce Wayne is already there… I just wanted you to meet Bruce… that's all…”

Bruce meets Wally’s gaze, hoping the younger man understands at least a little.

“Bye Bruce…” Wally slips out from under Bruce's arm, leaving out the door with a crackle of lightning.

********************

Wally isn't sure how long he's been running, but he's running. How? How could he not realize. It's the same burn, no matter how different they act… how different he acts in and out of masks. He's one man. One lying man.

The redhead slides to a stop in Chicago. He can see Bressi’s building well from where he is, so he starts looking for John. He can't hide this.

When John spots him, concern immediately hits his face. Wally realizes he must look like a wreck, crying all last night after Alison.. crying after Bruce this morning. He's a mess.

“Christ Wally… what happened? Come here.” John pulls Wally into the small diner and to his table.

“I mean.. a lot… and I want to talk to you… but you need to swear to me right now, everything I tell you stays between us.” He looks at John seriously. No matter how mad he may be at Bruce, he can't give away that secret lightly. “It's big, and you won't believe it… but it has to stay quiet.”

“Alright Hotshot… I'll stay quiet.” He pushes his coffee toward Wally. “Now talk.”

And Wally talks about the most intense few days, starting by telling Batman about his new job, to Bruce Wayne showing up, the best date he's ever had, and how he turned to Bruce last night, needing the comfort. He quiets when he talks about waking up, watching as John realizes how the story ends.

“No… I can't believe that…” He stares in shock, speaking quietly. “Bruce Wayne? Tabloid slut? He's Bats?”

“That's what I'm saying man.” He nods seriously at his friend. “It's weird… scary… but that's not even…” Wally sighs, sounding exhausted. “He lied to me… I asked Batman about Bruce Wayne and he lied… but he knew I was me the whole time…”

“Right…” John looks floored, staring at the table as he thinks. “Did he say anything? Give you a reason why?”

“Something about him wanting me to meet Bruce…” Wally sighs, only sipping on the coffee. “Not Bruce Wayne or Batman.” Wally sees John's thinking face. “What?”

“Just.. you remember what you told me? You said that you met a different Bruce from the tabloids… the one he wanted you to meet”

“Yeah, but how can I tell which Bruce is real?” Wally’s voice is soft. He really likes Bruce, the one he met, and he likes Batman… but what is real and what is a mask.

“Can't tell you that Hotshot.” John turns back to Bressi’s building. “I don't know him that well… but we know someone who does… talk to him. He can help you way better than I can”

Wally nods, still thinking over everything. His eyes are locked onto the table as John goes back to work, though remaining a steady presence for him. Can he trust Bruce?

********************

Bruce was careful getting home, had his car dropped off at the airport by Not-Alfred, had his bags delivered by Not-Alfred, and got home through the batcave entrance to work quietly and not be questioned by Alfred so quickly. Bruce isn't so foolish as to think Alfred doesn't know he's down here, but the longer he can wait to breathe before Alfred comes, the better. However, he can't help but feel the relief when the smell of tea hits him, his special blend that he and Alfred created when he was a child, saved for emergencies only. It doesn't shock him that the old man's steps are almost unnoticeable, he's learned a lot by watching Bruce, mainly in the art of stealth.

“Was your plan to hide from me down here Master Bruce?” Alfred pulls another chair beside his, setting the second mug of tea on the computer. “Or did you purposely take excessive steps to be found in the same place you always are?” Bruce smiles despite himself. No one can make him appear a fool like Alfred.

“Simply a change of pace.” He doesn't reach for the tea, show that weakness… Not yet. “Have to keep you on your toes.”

“Of course sir.” Alfred sips at his mug in silence for a few more moments. “So, are you going to tell me how you screwed this up?” Bruce shoots Alfred a look, only to be met with a soft smile. Damn him.

“No point. It's screwed up.” The tea looks good, safe and warm. Damn him twice. Bruce takes the mug, taking a small sip. “Why discuss the dead when they don't come back.”

“Last I checked, Wally West isn't dead. He's very capable of returning.” Bruce knows he has Alfred’s full attention, attention that isn't leaving him until he talks.

Damn him thrice.

“He knows Alfred. He found out too soon and that's it. He knows I lied.. but doesn't understand why.” The tea burns as it slides down his throat. “There's no coming back from that. Any trust he had in Bruce Wayne or Batman is broken.” He can hear Alfred sigh beside him.

“Oh my boy…” Bruce stares at the screen. He won't look at Alfred. Nope. “Trust is broken all the time. That is why is can be rebuilt.” Bruce hears as Alfred stands, pressing a kiss to his head. “So rebuild it. I have never known you to roll over and accept your fate. You change it. So take some time, find that poor girl, then fix it.”

Bruce's mug is empty when Alfred takes it, a quick glance reveals that Alfred’s is still full. He doesn't need the drink, but he knows Bruce does. So he pretends to need it too.

He's left alone again, the computer working. He changes the schedule so he is in Chicago tonight. Something isn’t sitting right, making him cautious. Bressi won't wait long before dealing with Sydney. He knows Alison will start talking.. giving some clues. He needs to be there.

Wally can wait until Sydney is safe.

********************

Wally isn't sure where to start. He doesn't know Supes’ real name. So he's kind of just standing on a Metropolis apartment building, trying to get a plan. Super hearing would work, but privacy is also a thing needed here. His eyes zero in on the giant, impractical, ball on top of the Daily Planet. That'll work.

He runs up the side of the building and sits on the ball. He can see all of Metropolis from up here, and, if the day was clear, he bets he'd be able to catch a glimpse of Gotham too. Appropriate.

“He Supes? I'm on top of the world right now… and I know you can hear me.” He sighs, feeling particularly pathetic. “Can you come up and talk? This is like… important.”

It doesn't take long for the big blue boyscout to float up, a humorous look on his face.

“Well Hi.” He lands next to Wally, sitting beside him. “No mask?”

“I need to talk more than Flash…” Rip the bandaid off Wally. “Um… you know who Batman is… right?” Superman immediately frowns.

“So he ruined it already?” He sighs, like he knew this would happen.

“Cool, you didn't tell me either.” Wally gives the suddenly sheepish Superman a look. “Can I at least know you're name so I'm not completely out of the know?”

“That's fair… if I'm right on what all happened, you've been through the ringer.” Supes smiles at him. “Clark Kent. Was actually at work, a couple floors below us now.”

“Really? How lucky did I get?” He avoids Su-Clark’s gaze. “So you know that Bats is…”

“Bruce Wayne. And that he and you have started seeing each other. I yelled at him when I saw the magazine.” He smiles wryly. “So, what did he do?”

Wally sighs before talking about last night, the words coming a little easier the second time, both because he’s starting to really believe what happened, and also that he knows Clark knows Bruce, can really give him some advice. He’s met with silence when he finishes his story.

“The fucking moron.” Clark sighs, ignoring Wally’s shocked stare at the curse word. “He’s the smartest man I’ve ever met when he thinks with his upstairs brain.” He looks over at Wally, his gaze softer. “Look, you said something about him wanting you to meet Bruce, just Bruce?”

“Yeah…” Wally looks down at his feet. “Figure you’d know what that meant.”

“Bruce is… odd. He’s made these boundaries for himself to keep himself and those he cares about safe.” Clark looks at him. “In a way, Bruce Wayne and Batman are both who he is. Batman is the soldier, the fighter who protects the innocent at all costs. Bruce Wayne is the businessman, the part of him, the Prince of Gotham.” Clark pauses, trying to explain. “But they are both masks. There is a part of him that’s… real. Part of him that mixes these two other halves that only a select few people know. He only trusts this side of him to a few people. What that sounds like to me, was he wanted you to meet that part of him.”

“Okay, but how am I supposed to know what side of him is real?” Wally finally meets Clark’s gaze, looking at his friend. “How am I supposed to figure that out when he lied?”

“I don’t know.” Clark’s large hand squeezes Wally’s shoulder. “I’m not saying you have to forgive him, or even give him a chance. He’s the smartest idiot and he is more trouble than he’s worth sometimes. But there is no one who will stand by your side more than Bruce Wayne… dating him or not. So… take time to be mad, you should be mad… but don’t be afraid to give him a chance.” He smiles softly at Wally. “Because, once you get past all those masks, he’s worth the trouble. Now, I gotta get back to work.”

Clark claps his shoulder again before floating back down, sneaking into the building to change out of Superman and back into Clark Kent. Wally thinks over what he said, remembering the difference in how Bruce spoke with him to the paparazzi, the children who smiled at him, to him when they were in the zoo, just talking. He can see what Clark is saying, and he know’s that Clark is right, he should take a moment to breathe. After they save Sydney. Once she’s safe and this mission is over, he’ll talk to Bruce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! I'm done with my summer classes and could actually work on this again. This fic is only going to have two more chapters (they're planned out, so I hope I can knock them out) and I'm already planning a sequel, simply because I have more scenes between these two that won't fit in this story. So I gotta write another story too. As usual, please let me know if you see any glaring issues so I can fix it and I love every response I get.


	7. Night Four: Desperate and Willing to Die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know I said I was gonna knock this out quick... but then Dream Daddy came out and I played that 15 times.... and its great. So this was written with a large stop between halves of the chapter. Anyway. With the amount I want to put into the next/last chapter, It'll probably be long. So be prepared for that and the wait I'll inevitably make you go through. Also, I might have a series of one shots between this one and the sequel because I have too many scene ideas and they don't all fit with a sequel. Speaking of, the sequel is going to be inspired by a WonderBat fanfic I read years ago and I'll link it somewhere then if anyone wants to read it. Remember, I low key ship Bruce with everyone

Batman stands over his city, on top of the old gothic clock tower, complete with gargoyles. The tower still chimes every hour over east Gotham, as though it single handedly keeps the city moving in time. The platform Batman tends to claim is above the clock face, higher than any other building, even his own at the center of the city, and quiet. Peaceful. Batman can think up here, though not for long. He needs to relieve John and J’onn in Chicago. There's still something not sitting right with him. He's distracted. Almost enough not to notice the floating blue man coming behind him. Almost.

“What is it Clark?” His voice is scratchier than he anticipated, tired, quiet. It's been a long day.

“Damn…” Clark lands quietly beside his friend. “I was coming up here to tease you… or yell at you.” He pauses, looking to the Bat. “You're actually upset?”

“You joke about it a lot, though I didn't think you actually believed I was beyond emotion.” His eyes never leave the city.

“I mean, it wouldn't shock me.” He looks down, uncomfortable seeing his friend like this. He thinks back many years ago when Jason had died, seeing the pain in Bruce's eyes. While this isn't that level, somehow it feels the same. “Did… did you want to talk about it?”

“Nope.” Batman finally glances to his friend. “I want to finish this mission. Speaking of, since you're here, do you want to save me some fuel and fly me to Chicago?”

“Is it getting too expensive?” He smirks. “Or did you just want a piggyback ride?”

“I'm insulted.” The Bat steps away from the ledge. “I assumed I'd be carried bridal style.”

Superman settles his arm under Batman’s shoulders, lifting him into the air and away from Gotham.

“Are you sure you're alright?”

“I'll live… work it out if I can, accept it if I can't.” He looks down to the earth far below. “You know that knot in your stomach before something bad happens? I've had that all day.” He gives his friend a knowing look.

“Keep your com on then. We'll be there at the first Alarm.”

********************

There is a present sitting on Wally's coffee table when he gets back to his apartment. Bruce wouldn't dare… would he? He moves slowly as he changes into his work clothes, staring at the simply wrapped box. He won't look at it. He's not going to do that. There's a card though… fuck it.

“Hey Wally. Alfred told me that Bruce fucked up. I'll help you kick his ass later. But don't let him get you down. See you soon. Dick”

Dick Grayson. The research he did earlier told Wally that he was Bruce Wayne's ward, an orphaned circus kid he took in years ago. Former robin, now Nightwing. He smiles, knowing his old friend is still there for him. He opens the box and… it's a giant bag of his favorite gummy bears. 12 flavors. When he and Roy and Robin… Dick, were in the Titans, they once ate enough of these to get sick for three days. It was great.

Wally takes the bag with him as he runs to the hotel, clocking in and keeping the bag with him at the desk. Today sucked, and he deserved the sugar. Ashley makes her way back to the desk and smirks at him. Her uniform is already untucked in and a little ragged, her red hair pulled back in a messy bun.

“Hey… get your heart broken by the billionaire.” She takes a gummy bear for herself. “I saw you in the tabloids”

“Not heartbroken… but trouble in paradise.” He sighs, grateful that she knows his speedy little secret. “Quick question… when do you think someone like me… should tell someone like him, my secret?” He gives her a pointed look.

“I mean…” Ashley looks at a lost for words, thinking hard. “I don't know… I feel like, if you trust him, that could be a great thing because you don't really have long distance. Gotham is on the East Coast… and you eliminate a 12 hour drive… but it's also a huge thing.” She smiles weakly. “I mean, I still barely believe it… you saved me years ago and now we work together.”

“Yeah…” Wally remembers that he didn't save her, Uncle Barry did. But he can't say that. “It's all about trust. I just wish I knew if I could trust him.”

“Well, there are still some Wayne employees here. Maybe you could talk to one of them.” Ashley shrugs before going to check someone in with a warm smile, becoming almost too perky.

********************

Sydney lays still on the floor, pretending to be asleep as she listens to two men argue in the room. One is smaller, thin and a pinched face with smooth hair and dressed in a suit. He seems to think he's in charge. But the other man clearly is, older with grey hair, an eye patch, and different weapons on his person.

“Look Slade, get your men here. I want her gone and I have a buyer overseas. Take her there and I'll add another million to your account.” The smaller man is frazzled… talking about her.

“My men are on their way. However, paying me more means you lose money.”

“I don't care. I don't know what that girl knows. She'll talk.” He sighs. “I should have given her to Tetch before the money. He'd have paid and broken her before the league got to her.”

The Justice League? The other girl is safe… they saved her. Sydney knows they'll save her too.

“What's done is done Bressi. I'll get her moved tonight and this will be over.” His voice doesn't sound believable.

Tonight? The Justice League better get to her soon…

********************

A helicopter is landing on the roof of Bressi’s building, letting out a group of masked men, nearing thirty in the numbers… Slade’s men. Something's wrong. Batman moves, sneaking up the building and entering through a spare room window. He can't wait any longer. Sydney needs to get out now and they can worry about Bressi later.

It doesn't take him long to find a security room. Two guards are inside and quick jabs to pressure points has them slumped in their chairs. Batman moves one to the side and finds Sydney. Twelfth floor… room 1201. The cameras in that room show Sydney curled in a ball in the corner, her arms and legs tied together. He hooks an alarm into the system, setting it for ten minutes so the police show.

He moves silently to the stairwell, grappling up to the twelfth floor and sneaking into the dark room. Sydney looks up, smiling when she sees him. They haven't broken her yet.

“Batman? You're Batman… you're here to save me.”

********************

Wally’s thoughts are everywhere, making him seem even more unfocused than usual. It almost shocked him when an elderly black man walked up to the desk, asking for towels. He is moving slow too, distracted. In case anyone thought his normal speedy self was scatterbrained, that’s not how that works. He is slow, trying to focus on everything instead of the task at hand, and he hates it.

“You do not look like the same man who checked me in the other night.” The man pulls Wally out of his trance, a smile on his face. “Something on your mind?”

“Oh no…” Wally pauses. This man is a Wayne employee. “Um… actually, I am thinking about something. I get if this is really weird to ask, but, could you tell me about your boss?”

“Ahh.” The man gets a knowing smile. “You must be that young man who’s had Bruce looking all whimsical. I gotta thank you for that one. The man never takes a break.”

Wally stills, looking at the kind, almost grandfatherly man in front of him. Jackpot. Someone who knows Bruce, at least part of him.

“So… do you think you could help me?” Wally looks at Ashley who steps into the laundry room, her arms full of dirty pool towels, and silently asks for a break. “I have a couple of questions.”

********************

Sydney’s arms wrapped around Batman’s neck, clinging to him, though less desperate than Alison had been. Her wrists have red marks from the zip ties, some spots where the plastic cut into her skin. Her face presses into his shoulder, comforted despite the hard armor. The Bat is furious, ready to cause pain, break bones. But he can’t Sydney needs him now. They leave the room and step out into the hall, trying to get to the stairs before she’s noticed.

A chill washes over Batman once they reach the stairs and he turns to look back down the hall. Soldiers. Black masks and swords. Slade’s men making their way to the two. He can’t fight them off while protecting her. He kneels down by the stairwell, removing the cape from the cowl and wrapping it around her.

“I have an important job for you Sydney.” He stays calm. The men won’t attack without direct order from Slade. “I need you to keep this safe. Make your way down the stairs and get someone to call the police.”

“Okay.” She nods firmly, seeing the men making their way closer. She swallows thickly before turning to her savior. “Promise me you’ll be okay?”

Batman gives her a short nod before standing and facing the swarm, relief flooding him when he hears the door to the stairwell close and lock behind him. These people don’t scare him, but Sydney needs help. He presses his finger to a button on his comlink before swinging his arm to block a sword, prepping for the three more about to swing.

********************

Wally has discovered that Lucius Fox is an extremely kind man. He’s grandfatherly and intelligent. Best of all, he speaks about Bruce like a son. They’ve sat in the lobby a total of two minutes and Wally can tell that he found someone who genuinely loves Bruce. Even though he’s mad (and will remain mad until further notice, thank you) he likes meeting someone who cares about the closed off man.

“I’ve known him since he was a child and I was running the company for his father.” Wally notices his eyes grow sad there. “He was always too smart for his own good.”

“He seems that way.” Wally isn’t sure if Lucius.. knows… and he doesn’t want to out Bruce. “He always seems to be hiding something. I never wanted to ask, but it’s killer not knowing.”

Lucius pauses before a small smirk hits his face. He takes a slow sip from his coffee before speaking again.

“I figured you would find out. He keeps his secrets well, but it’s harder keeping them from someone who has the same ones.”

Wally freezes, staring at the older man. Lucius’ gaze is full of humor, of a knowledge that he must have had a long time.

Bruce is so dead.

“So you know everything?” He sighs, his thumb tapping the table. “Would you be mad if I killed him?”

“I might be upset.” He smirks again, setting his coffee down. “Though I wouldn’t blame you. However, he is not a man to easily reveal information. He knows very well I’d die before giving it away.”

“You don’t need to be that extreme man.” He smiles sheepishly at that. “Just feel like I should know everyone who knows me. And I know you now, so that’s everybody.” Wally stills when he sees Lucius take another sip of his coffee. “Who else.”

“I imagine the higher two of his team.” He smiles softly. “And Alfred. There is nothing that man doesn’t know about Bruce or any of his teams.”

“Alfred?” Wally’s eyebrow rises, trying to figure out what kind of man he may be.

“Technically Bruce’s butler.” Lucius smirks as though he knows a joke that few others would get. “Though he is really the first man to ask about anything Bruce. He knows things that no one else ever will.”

Wally nods before a shrill noise comes over the comlink, making him freeze. Emergency… A founder is in trouble… Batman is watching over Bressi tonight.

“I have to go… now.” He gives Lucius a fearful look, knowing he will understand. “Tell Ashley I had to run.”

“I will.” He pauses before looking seriously at you. “Make sure the fool doesn’t kill himself.”

Wally nods before speeding off, changing into the Flash as he runs.

********************

Thirty men lay at the Batman’s feet, many more coming, with Slade not far behind. Despite appearances, the man is exhausted. He can will his way into fighting for days, no matter how tired his body is. Physical pain is an illusion of the mind, easily overcome. However, it is his mind that’s tired. Harder to overcome. It’s made harder by the attempted touch of J’onn’s mind and the knowledge of different villains out there to meet the league, or Sydney if she doesn’t make it out.

But he can’t stop. Not yet. He just needs to wait for Flash to get here too. He can get Sydney to safety quickly. The Bat can keep Slade and his men here, away from Sydney, until then…

********************

Flash reaches Bressi’s building in Chicago just as the rest of the League is teleporting down. Before Superman can say anything, Parasite jumps on him from above, knocking him down to the street below. Killer Frost, Sinestro, Cheetah, and Grundy are soon to follow him down, all hitting the league from above. Wally watches as Shayera is locked in a battle with Frost, GL takes Sinestro, Diana gets Cheetah, and J’onn takes Grundy.

_“Is everyone connected?”_ Shay’s voice enter’s Wally’s head, her thoughts choppy as she fights.

_“Everyone but Batman.”_ J’onn is still calm, collected in battle. _“I sense him nearby, but I feel as though connecting with us will be a disctraction for him now.”_

Wally frowns, joining J’onn in battle against Grundy. He uses his speed to distract the brute while J’onn takes him down.

_“That doesn’t mean we shouldn’t try to help him. He called for help.”_ Wally ignores the quick look John shoots him, giving Grundy a swift punch to the head and knocking him out.

A sudden flash of light and color hits their connection. If Flash didn’t pause, he would have missed it. The stairwell. Sydney. Bats got her out.

_“What on earth was that?”_ Diana grunts through the connection. _“It nearly blinded me.”_

Stairwell. She’s in the stairwell.

_“It was Bats!”_ Wally zooms toward the building, lightning crackling in his trail. _“I have to get Sydney!”_

Wally uses the force of his own speed to break through the doors, breaking his own connection with the the rest of the team. He has to save her. She can’t end up like Alison. He won’t let it happen again.

He’s about nine floors up when he spots the girl, moving fast down the stairs and wrapped… wrapped in Batman’s cape. He skids to a stop in front of her and is greeted with a bright smile.

“Flash! You’re Flash!” She runs forward and hugs him, falling into his arms.

For a second, Flash forgets where he is. This hug is different. It’s not desperate and fearful. It’s warm. She knows she’s safe. Nothing else matters now. Sydney is okay.

“Hey Sydney.” Flash gives her his blinding smile (trademarked), and lifts her up. “Let’s get you out of here.”

Flash suddenly notices the footsteps on the stairwell and he stills. She’s been running for her life. They’re coming from both ends and he looks out, noticing a small window, but just big enough.

“Hang on tight for me Sydney.” He smiles as she wraps her arms around his neck, the cape tight in her fists.

Flash zips to the window, pressing his hand to it and vibrating so the glass shatters. Its thick, bulletproof, so it almost bursts as it shatters, sending glass in and out.

_“John! Give me a pathway now!”_ A bullet ricochets off the railing, making Wally jump before he gets a response, falling down almost ten stories.

Flash kept his legs moving as though he were running, either to catch the building, or a lantern bridge if John could make it. Relief floods him when he he sees the green light form beneath him. It only holds for a split second while John can pause in his fight with Sinestro, the bridge quickly fading just behind Flash as he runs to the ground and to the wall of police that have formed.

“Alright Sydney, you’re safe now.” Flash sets her down by the police with a soft smile, really noticing the cape over her shoulders. “Do you want me to take that? I’m sure Batman wants it back.”

“No…” Sydney looks up at Flash, fear finally hitting her eyes. “He… He told me to keep it safe.” She brushes off the EMTs who try to check her. “You have to help him… the one guy had an army, full of guys and swords and Batman is alone.”

Flash feels his body go cold for a second. Batman… Bruce… he’s going to get himself killed. He can barely hear J’onn’s voice enter his mind.

_“Flash. Are you still with us? I can sense your fear.”_ It sounds like a mumble to him. He kneels down next to Sydney.

“That’s right. You keep that safe. I’m going to go up and help him.” He smiles at the girl before running back into the building, ignoring the shouts from his teammates.

********************

Another twenty lay at his feet, though there are still ten around him. Not all of them are Slade’s, trading in the swords and impeccable skill for guns. Still, Slade is with them now and has all of his attention. Every move he makes is matched, though it’s the same for Slade. Batman is tired, not incapable. Still, there is a knife lodged in his thigh and pressure points in his arms were hit. He’s slow, and Slade knows it.

A crackle of lightning sounds around them as the final ten men start falling to the ground, one by one. Flash. A smirk hits Batman’s face as he focuses more of his attention on Slade. He lands two blows, one on his ribcage, hearing the bones snap beneath the force of his fists, and another where his shoulder meets his neck, hard enough to dislocate his arm despite the armor in his way. It is only when he hears gunshots that he starts to slow. With one came a grunt of pain. Wally.

A screaming pain hits his abdomen, going through his body. Blood. He can feel it. His armor has been breached. Badly. His vision blurs as he watches Slade disappear. His hand falls to feel a blade, too thick to be a knife, handle of a sword, through his abdomen. Most likely going out the other end. It makes sense when he hears Flash scream out his name.

Batman’s legs give out and he falls to his side as to not aggravate the wound. He can hear Flash’s panicked voice.

“Bats. Bruce. You gotta stay with me. You’re going to be okay. You owe… talk… meet Alfred… awake… stay awake…” His voice is fading. Bruce can feel his body shutting down, he knows it would kill him to stay awake. Wally’s voice is just mumbles now. Incoherent and panicked. Vision goes black. The last thing he hears is a scream… Wally’s….

“J’ONN!!!!!!!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >:)


	8. Day Five and Beyond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this has been forever. I'm so sorry. I had written most of this chapter soon after I posted the last one, but then Dream Daddy came out... and then I started College again... and then I rewatched Yuri on Ice and I just got so distracted. So, if this feels choppy, it's because it is. But I still really like how it all ended, so I hope you guys do too.

Flash was never scared of anything. Uncle Barry made it that way. He laughed at his villains and smiled, no matter what was happening. He always used to say it was so other people would smile too… and they did. His smile was infectious. It's why Aunt Iris fell in love with him. He just didn't get scared. He always knew…

Wally was never like that… a fifteen year old with a new set of powers he didn't understand yet, but he was excited. He had met new friends, other kids who were doing the same thing with older heroes and he was on a team with them. He lived with two people who loved him, Aunt Iris who used to say his birthday on air when she did tv news, and Uncle Barry who once ate a whole three layer cake without using his hands (for science) and then ran around the planet on a sugar high because it was a bad idea.

And best of all, living with these amazing people got him out of the home of Rudolph and Mary West. A one night stand gone wrong left them with a child they didn't want and a forced marriage. Mary lived drunk and Rudolph lived angry. Wally didn't even know he had an aunt until he was 12 and he met them at his grandma's thanksgiving, that Mary hated because she hated Rudolph’s mother. He spent the whole day laughing and hanging out with Barry, only to hide away in his trunk when the time to go home came. His parents never noticed.

He was always afraid they'd come for him, or that someone would make him go back. Then he found out about the Flash and knew that if he was the same, he could stay with his aunt and uncle. So he did something dangerous and stupid, and got rewarded for it… that's what Aunt Iris yelled at him while Barry cackled like a maniac behind her.

It was great at first, but then, he was afraid again. What if he was too slow? Barry was always training with him… but someone could die if he was too slow. What if he accidentally hurt someone else? The thoughts kept fifteen year old Wally up at night.

He remembers one of these nights, taking his nightly sneak into the kitchen, confident that his new family never heard him. He drank a juice box that Barry always bought for his lunch at the station and sat on the floor by the fridge.

He saw Robin and Speedy die in his dream. They needed him and he was too slow. Green Arrow cried and Batman… he just stared. Barry yelled at him… called him a failure… sent him back to his parents. He was so lost in thought… memory, that he didn't notice the blond man sitting on the floor beside him, until he took the juice box.

“Man these things are addicting.” Barry smiles over to Wally, drinking the whole box in one gulp with an obnoxious slurping noise. “They probably wouldn't be if they weren't so small though.”

“What are you doing up?” Wally hates the crack he heard in his voice. “You have work tomorrow.”

“Just felt like walking.” He looks down at his legs, clad in Superman pajama pants. “Had a nightmare.”

Wally stares at his mentor… his friend. Nightmare? He doesn't get those…. Right?

“I haven't had it in a long time.” Barry keeps his eyes on his knees, looking vulnerable… scared… “Iris is in the same tornado my mom was in… Thawn takes her too…” He looks up at Wally, a weak smile on his face. “You were there this time too…”

“You… you think about that?” Wally blinks in surprise. “I thought you knew how to take care of it… that you weren't afraid.”

“I'm always afraid Wally… afraid I'm too slow or not smart enough… we do scary work.” Barry's smile suddenly comes back, his arm draping over the teenager's shoulders. “But the fear is good. It makes us go faster. Makes us think smarter.” He smirks teasingly, squeezing Wally close. “You know how scary Batman is? I bet even he gets scared. Because we gotta… but I want a promise. If you get another bad dream… you come and wake me up. And I'll do the same. Okay?”

Wally nods.

The two stayed up the rest of the night, combining weird foods from the fridge and trying not to laugh when Iris yelled at them for the mess the next morning. Wally was scared, but it was okay. And for the next two years, he would wake Barry up and he'd wake up to Barry in his room. They'd help each other.

And when Thawn took over Central City, taking a pregnant Iris hostage, Wally used his fear to keep the crowd at bay. He saw just how scared Barry was, but he didn't know why then. He thought Barry wanted to save Iris… and he did… but he couldn't save Iris and the world. So he grabbed his mother's murderer and his wife, and took them into the speed force. And Wally was scared. His family was gone. He was 17 and his family was gone. But he didn't show it. He couldn't. And when he became Flash to honor his Uncle, he kept the smile so no one would know. Flash is Flash, his sidekick just quit…

But he still gets scared like Barry once did. He still works to be faster. Still drinks those juice boxes.

He just can't hide his fear as well as Barry. It shows. It's showing right now…

********************

“Oh God…” Flash holds his hands to where the blade is, trying to keep the bleeding down. “Come on J’onn…”

The sword is completely through his abdomen, coming out of his back. Most people die from this right? The best he can tell himself is that Batman isn’t most people. Though what Flash can see of his skin is pale, like most people… he’s bleeding, like most people… he can die, like most people. Flash forgets that sometimes.

J’onn flies in and immediately kneels beside the man, his eyes glowing orange as he mentally sedates him.

“That might not work for long.” J’onn’s voice is strained, almost like his version of panic. “He trusts the feel of my mind, but he won’t stay passive for long… the curse of a warrior.” He opens up the mental connection and speaks firmly. “John. I need you here now. Batman needs medical attention and the teleporters would move him too much.”

“On my way.” John’s voice is firm. Soldier mode.

Flash keeps pressure without being told, panic flooding him as he thinks about the last couple of days. Mad does not mean ‘wish death upon.’ Not at all. He almost jumps when he feels J’onn’s touch in his mind, sensing his panic and attempting to calm it for him.

“You know everything, don’t you J’onn?”

“I know enough.” His voice is calm again, talking while working meticulously on Batman. “I can sense emotion. The both of you have been dancing around it for a long time. Not many people make him so easy to read.”

John appears before Flash can respond, immediately forming a green bubble around the three of them and flying them out of the building, up to the stars. Flash can feel the blood start to seep through his gloves now. There’s so much. His eyes don’t leave the Bat as they reach the Watchtower, rushing to the medical bay. He can’t look away. What will happen when he does?

John lays Batman on the bed as J’onn and the other medics rush around him. He gently rests his hand on Flash’s shoulder, pulling him out of the room and toward a nearby sitting room.

“Breath Wally. He’s in good hands. He’ll be okay.” John sits on a small couch, pulling Flash to sit beside him.

“What if he’s not?… There’d be no chance… He’d be dead and everything we could have had gone…” His head falls to John’s shoulder, exhaustion suddenly hitting him. He hasn’t eaten since lunch. He’s not starving, but he probably will be in about 6 hours.

“Hey… don’t think like that. He’s the most stubborn man we know. Too stubborn to die.” John looks down at the blood soaked gloves. “Maybe we can go get you cleaned off? Maybe get some food in you?”

“No.” Flash sighs, sitting up straight. “I’m not going anywhere until I know if he’s okay.”

“Alright. But I’m going to get you a sandwich anyway. Okay?” He stands up, squeezing his friend’s shoulder.

Flash just nods as his friend slips away, staring down at his hands in his lap. This is Bruce’s blood… So much of it. He doesn’t even notice when a tired looking Superman comes in to stand beside the couch, able to look through the door and keep an eye on the action inside. He doesn’t notice when Diana wraps a blanket around his shoulders, pressing a sister-like kiss to his hair. He doesn’t notice when Shayera sits beside him, her wing wrapping protectively around him. He can only see the blood on his hands, remember what it looked like to see Batman bleed like that. Everything else is distant.

He cannot tell how much time has passed before Superman moves to kneel in front of him, taking his attention.

“Flash… he's out of surgery… he'll be okay…” His voice is calm, though distracted as he's also talking with J’onn.

“Can… Can I see him?” Wally hates how scratchy his voice sounds. Weak. Scared.

“He needs rest.” Superman takes a small wrapped sandwich that John left earlier. “You need to eat, clean up, and sleep. Doctor's orders.”

“I'm fine.” His voice was weak, besides the stubborn tone. “I'm okay…”

“Come on Wally.” The wing around him firms as Shayera pulls him up. “I'll stay with you.”

Wally leans against her, unwilling to protest anymore. Her wing supports him as he drifts off, almost falling.

********************

Wally wakes up in a bright room, not his watchtower quarters. The med bay? What happened?

“You're finally awake.” Diana's voice sounds from beside him. “You scared us, passing out like that.”

“I don't remember passing out…” He looks over at her, noticing the IV in his arm. He needed calories.

“That's normally how it goes.” She smiles, taking his hand. “We had a bit of a league meeting after you passed out… Revealed identities. Apparently Shayera was the only one at this point who didn't know about Bruce.” She smiles teasingly.

“Yeah… it's been a crazy week…” He smiles, squeezing her hand back. “So everyone knows everything?”

“Just about…” Diana nods. “So I figured we could talk.”

Wally sits up slightly, realizing that Diana would have dated Bruce as she did Batman for a couple months. She would know… at least to a point…

“We need to… you're probably the only person I can talk to about this.” Wally rubs his head, realizing his mask is off. That he's not Flash right now. He doesn't need to smile. “Is he worth it?”

Diana pauses at the question, thinking deeply. The time she takes makes Wally worry. Diana, while as hardass as one can get, is very protective of her team. She wants to say good with the bad.

“Bruce Wayne is the most stubborn man I've ever met.” Her voice is soft when she speaks. “He is arrogant, paranoid, and over thinks the most trivial things until it drives you mad.”

She pauses before continuing, a smile growing on her face.

“He also has a heart bigger than his city… He loves with every atom in his body… and when you break through the walls he's built, he is funny and kind.” She sighs. “The walls are the hard part. He and I could never really fit. We are both hard headed and controlling. It's why it ended with us.”

“I mean… it makes sense with you two…” Wally smiles sheepishly at his friend. “I'm just not sure if you answered my question.” Diana smiles more at that, squeezing his hand again.

“Bruce Wayne is steady, immovable, and strong. You, Wally West, are fleeting sunshine, impossible to catch.” She meets his green eyes, speaking firmly. “I believe you two are exactly what the other needs. He is your stagnant force who keeps you steady, and you are a sun… very much needed in his grey. I believe you two should try… if it works, thank Hera. If it does not, then you gain the same lifetime friend I have… one I would not trade for the world.”

Wally smiles, his mind at ease. Diana is the only one who would really know the ups and downs of dating Bruce Wayne.. even if they were never public. She's seen the bad with him… and it was worth it.

“Can we visit him yet?” Wally needs to talk to him… tell him that he's in deep shit… but give him a chance.

“He's not on the Watchtower.” She gives Wally a water bottle. “He's in recovery. After being aggressively scolded, Clark had John help get him home.”

“Aggressively scolded?” Wally smiles slightly. “Did he wake up and start yelling?”

“No, he's still out.” A wry smile hits her lips. “Clark told Alfred of the injury and he wanted Bruce home.”

“Okay, I've heard people talk about Alfred. Who even is he? I get a Butler, but there has to be more than that.” He drinks at the water, trying to mentally call J’onn so he can go free.

“He basically keeps Bruce alive.” She smiles softly. “He's also a blessing.”

Wally smiles, seeing a rare soft look in her eyes. This Alfred is universally loved, and Wally just hopes the man likes him.

“So, if I'm good, can I go?” He pauses, looking at his friend. “I'd rather work out stuff with him before questions happen.” He meets Diana’s understanding gaze.

“Well… how about this…” She unhooks Wally from the machines and smiles wryly. “I'm going to the bathroom, and Terrific should be the one at the teleporters right now.” She squeezes his hand again. “Go on down to Gotham. Work it out. Or don't.” She gives one last smile before stepping out of the room.

In seconds, Wally is up and dressed, wearing casual clothes with the Flash boots so he can move faster. He grabs his phone and makes quick work of where Wayne Manor is, pushing down the butterflies in his stomach as he zips to the teleporters.

“Flash.” Mr Terrific smiles at him. “Headed down?”

“Yeah man.” He hops up onto the pad. “Outside Gotham City today?”

The man nods. He's good with his job, though he still becomes a little too compliant with the founders, not that Wally was complaining today. It takes moments for him to get to the ground, suddenly staring up at the distant gothic buildings of Gotham City. He couldn't take time to look with Alison, and the city looks like something out of Steampunk Victorian England. Complete with the occasional gargoyle and a large clock tower in the center that is probably only still there as a landmark. Batman probably uses it too. It's taller than Metropolis’ Daily Planet.

He shakes himself out of the trance and starts running up into the more mountain-y area to the west, away from the coast. This side of the city is more clean cut, where the city's socialites live. It looks like a different city than the slums on the east. It doesn't seem like a couple days ago.

The Mansion kind of snuck up on him. It was just, suddenly there… all imposing and huge… and he's still in the gardens.

What is he getting himself into? This is Bruce Wayne. Richest man in the world… can buy and sell countries… and this is Batman… terrifying, could glare someone to death, Batman. He's in over his head. This… this is…

Bruce. This is the Bruce he met who flirted and made little kids like him and let him give personalities to seals like it's a normal thing to do. Just Bruce…

His anger about Bruce lying lessens the more he thinks about the reasoning he gave… Damn him…

The door even looks scary when he's staring at it. The only thing that gives him relief is the nice glowing doorbell. Just press it. That's all.

Wally’s hand starts shaking as soon as it's pressed. He's weak and he should feel weak. Maybe he can book it?… pretend this didn't happen and talk to Bruce another time. Or maybe he can stop being a chicken shit.

The door opens, revealing a clean cut older man. He'd look terrifying and haunted if it wasn't for his eyes… warm, loving, and almost fatherly.

“Ahh, Wallace West. I've been expecting you.” He steps back to let Wally inside. “It was perfect timing. I just finished a pot of tea.”

Wally stares blankly at the man, unsure how to react. No one calls him Wallace, but he feels like it's the only way he can say it. Alfred simply smiles and places a firm hand on his shoulder, leading him inside and into a small sitting area where a pot of tea and two mugs were already sitting on a coffee table. Beside them is a plate piled high with mini sandwiches and peanut butter cookies. Wally sits where he is put, even more dumbfounded.

“Please tell me what you like of the cookies. They're a new recipe.” Alfred sits in a chair across from Wally, pouring the tea as though this is normal.

“Are… are you the reason he's weird? Because this is weird.” Wally stares at the other man, amazed when he just smiles wryly in response. “How did you know I was coming?”

“You've been a hot topic in this home for a while now.” He sips at the tea, taking a sandwich. “I figured you would want to work things out, especially with him being injured.”

“So… you made me tea?” Wally smiles softly, taking his cup as he relaxes. The tea is odd, like the mix of herbs is homemade, yet relaxing. Wally can imagine this being an old concoction that Bruce made.

“Exactly. Tea is calming.” He finishes his food and drink and stands. “Now, you take your time. Drink what you must. Eat your fill.” He gives Wally a firm, almost fatherly look. “And do not forget the pain he made you feel. I love that man like a son, but he is the most stubborn man I've ever met. Make him earn your trust again.”

His green eyes watch as the man leaves the room, up a large staircase that probably leads to Bruce. He wasn't sure what he expected with Alfred, but it wasn't tea and validation. He ate his way through the food, the cookies almost making him melt. They were peanut butter, but with maple in them. Genius. He wants an Alfred. Wally had to stop himself from licking the plate. The room itself was clean and full of artwork, a fireplace sitting in the corner. Bruce probably has business people wait in here until he's ready to talk to them.

Five minutes ends up being his max until he's bored out of his mind. Wally’s first steps up the stairs are cautious, before he starts exploring and peeking into different rooms, finding two libraries, a game room, a few sitting rooms and bedrooms, a few of them looking used and lived in by the Bat Family. Another staircase leads to the room Alfred is in… the entire fifth floor.

The older man notices Wally and nods kindly to a chair in the room beside the bed. The bed that has Bruce, bandaged and hooked up to an IV, though looking less pale and more not-dead. The redhead steps over and sits in the comfy chair, not noticing when Alfred steps out. He lays his head on the sheets and rests his eyes. Just gotta wait until Bruce wakes up.

********************

Soft. Quiet. Warm…

Not alone.

Breaths too loudly to belong to Alfred or any of his team.

Thumb… tapping on the bed? Very fast…

Wally… just Wally. In his bedroom?

Huh…

The memory of the fight floods back to Bruce as he opens his eyes, seeing the sliver of moonlight through the curtains and the redhead draped over part of his bed. Tapping like a madman. Bruce reaches over, taking the hand in his and stilling it. Wally’s head shoots up in shock, staring at Bruce.

“Awake… you're awake.” His voice cracks, a mix of excitement and fear.

“Yeah.” Bruce almost tries to sit up before the pain hits him. Sword. Right. He relaxes back, his hand still covering Wally’s. “What are you doing here?”

“I'm upset with you Bruce… it doesn't mean I want you dead.” He smiles sheepishly. “Besides… we need to talk.”

Bruce finds himself nodding, giving the younger man his entire focus. There are bags under his eyes, eyes themselves dull and tired. He doesn't know how long he's been out… long enough to put him in this state.

“Okay… I'm still mad at you. That type of lie was beyond shit… even if I get why you did it.” Wally pauses, looking more firmly at the older man. “So… if we are going to try this… I have ground rules. Because I want to see if this will work… if you still do.”

Bruce isn't sure how to respond. After all he put Wally through, after the heartbreak he saw in the younger man's eyes a few mornings ago, he doesn't deserve that forgiveness. Though, as all his interactions with Wally have been, he wants to be selfish.

“So… tell me.” He pauses at Wally’s confused gaze. “The ground rules. Tell me.”

“Oh…” Wally blinks, looking down at where Bruce's hand still holds his. “I didn't expect you to be okay with that.”

“Wally, I know how much stress I caused you.” Bruce squeezes the hand as it starts to vibrate again. “I'm sorry for that. I want to make it better. So what are your rules?”

The warmth in the redhead’s eyes made it all worth it.

“Okay. Thank you.” Wally smiles kindly, taking a deep breath. “Okay. I said rules, but I mainly just have one.” He blushes with a sheepish smile. “Just… I get you're Batman. Batman has to have his secrets from everyone… even from me. I get that. I just want to know when you have them. When you have to keep something from me, don't lie about it, just say that and why.”

Bruce stares at the younger man, almost completely disbelieving. That's it? No demands to know everything going on in his head? No aversion to his secrecy? Just know what and why?

“Bruce?” Wally’s voice is quiet. Cautious. “I get that it might be a lot to you…”

Bruce cuts him off, shooting up despite the pain to meet his lips in a kiss, holding his hand tightly. Wally’s eyes are wide when he pulls away, bringing a soft smile to Bruce's face.

“I can do that.” Bruce lays back, already exhausted from the movement and wincing slightly when he hits the pillow.

“Bruce! Don’t hurt yourself.” Wally brings himself to sit on the bed, immediately checking over the bandages on Bruce’s chest. “Christ… Take care of yourself.”

Bruce smiles softly as Wally checks over the bandages, feeling more relaxed than he has felt in a long time. However, he is still surprised with himself when Wally attempts to pull away and his arm reaches out to grab him.

“Stay?” Bruce watches as Wally’s eyes flicker down his chest in concern. “I’ll be okay. Just… stay…”

A few long moments of silence pass before Wally crawls on the bed, still wearing Watchtower hospital sweats, and laying beside the older man. His arm drapes over Bruce’s hips and his head lays on the still extended bicep. The two drift off soon after, the exhaustion hitting both of them again.

********************

Alfred moves quietly through the mansion as the sun rises, shining through the open windows. He starts the day in Bruce’s study, preparing it to house the man as, through many years of his Master Bruce attempting to die young, Alfred has learned that the man will not stay happily in a bedroom with nothing to do. Foolish boy.

Once he is finished, the clock reads nine in the morning. Nine? And he is not attempting to walk down the stairs? Alfred’s steps speed up slightly, making his way up to the master bedroom in case the man managed to hurt himself further.

The elderly man freezes at the sight, having forgotten that Mr West was there. The two men lay together on the bed, Bruce’s arm wrapped around Wally, who hugs Bruce in return. A soft smile graces Alfred’s face as he quietly shuts the door, deciding to wake the two later when he has breakfast ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! So this is the end. I made this part of a series and I plan to continue the series, just not sure when I will do that. I have ideas, I just need the time to make those ideas a thing. I hope you liked the ending and I'll keep going on this soon.


End file.
